Girl Days
by Yami-kun
Summary: Yami's a girl?! The world must have come to an end! (Actually, it didn't, but I did borrow some stuff from Ranma 1/2, just no Ranma characters^^) Will Yami survive living in a female body? (LAST CHAPTER!!!!!)
1. Jusenkyou Spring

1 A/N: (speaks rapidly)IDONOTOWNYUGIOH! (calms down)Now with the disclaimer taken care of, I'd like that this fic borrowed some aspects from Ranma ½ , except with no Ranma characters! (sorry, Ranma fans!) Also, Yami does not change back with cold water…er, you'll see what I mean later. Ja!  
  
2  
  
3 Girl Days  
  
"…" = speech  
  
'…' = thought  
  
"This, ladies and gents, is the cursed spring of Jusenkyo," the tourist guide explained, leading his group to a rather common-looking puddle of water. One wouldn't have recognized it for a spring if not told so, let alone know about its curse.  
  
The guide gestured at the steaming liquid bubbling in a tiny crater and continued, "Long ago, a young girl drowned in this spring. Whoever bathes in here will be cursed as a girl for a week. I'd like everyone to stay as least five feet back please!"  
  
"Hey, Yami," Yugi whispered to the identical if not slightly taller boy next to him. "How would you like to be a girl for a week?"  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, Aibou," Yami murmured back, careful to keep his voice low so as to not disturb the guide's fascinating lecture on how Oaks form new leaves. "Do you actually believe that gibberish?"  
  
"Why don't we find out?" Yugi ventured, and snickered, although his face appeared to be a childish grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami slid a suspicious eye over at his other, getting a strange feeling that somehow, he'll be responsible for this. And usually his intuitions are correct.  
  
"We'll lag behind the tourist group," Yugi explained, an evil glint surfacing to his violet eyes. "When no one's watching, you can jump into the cursed spring. Then we can verify this superstition.  
  
"Why don't you jump in?" Yami grumbled, glaring at his Aibou.  
  
"Because I wasn't the one who said that I don't believe in curses," Yugi hissed back.  
  
The two teens deliberately fell behind the tourist group and surreptitiously stole back to the Jusenkyo Spring. Yami stared at the water for a second, as if trying to banish the curse with his stern expression, then nonchalantly dived into the warm liquid.  
  
"So Yami, how's the water?" Yugi asked when Yami submerged moments later, his hair clinging tenaciously to him like a wet mop.  
  
"Whatever." The game king wasn't pleased at the idea of getting wet, but then grinned when he found that he was still male. "See, I told you that the curse was---"  
  
But before he got to finish, Yami felt his body morph into a softer, more fragile build. He sensed himself shrinking until he was almost eye-to-eye with Yugi. His hair was no longer erect and spiked, but now longer and cascaded over hi shoulders in a shower of gold, crimson, and black. His chest was softer and bulged out slightly, and his skin loosened subtly. Even his tight, leather attire seemed a size too big. Realization dawned to him that he was no longer male, but instead a member of the female society.  
  
"You make a nice girl, Yami!" Yugi giggled, trying to stifle his laughter, but unfortunately failed and collapsed to the ground in a spasm of unadulterated laughter.  
  
"Be quiet!" Yami glared at his, or rather, HER Aibou. But she looked more like pouting, which caused Yugi to laugh even harder.  
  
"B-but Yami," Yugi choked out, tears whelming in his eyes, "you look sooo cute!" With that, the smaller boy fell into another round of hysteric laughing.  
  
"Grrr…" Yami grumbled and stalked away, infuriated by his, er…her, aibou's behavior.  
  
While Yami was on her return to the tourist center where the others were suppose to be, she received quite a few whistles and comments from the boys she passed.  
  
"Stupid boys…" Yami grumbled as she malleted yet another love-sick teen into the ozone layer for the fifth time. "Don't they have any respect for other's privacy?"  
  
Once at the rightful destination, Yami was greeted by a titillate whistle from Joey and Tristan, who were at her feet in three seconds flat, drooling uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey, who's the chick?" Tristan asked the blonde teen, who was too preoccupied to respond.  
  
"Hi, there!" Joey flashed one of his charming smiles and asked in a delirious tone, "Are you lost, pretty girl?"  
  
Yami, who was at the time utterly disgusted at the comportment of his two friends, pushed them both back a good ten feet while yelling, "I'm Yami! Now get out of my face!"  
  
"Huh? Yami? That's really you?" Joey and Honda seemed to snap out of their utopian dreams and back to reality.  
  
"So that explains why you're wearing Yami's clothes," Joey reasoned.  
  
"You have a lot of explained to do, Joey Wheeler!" A sharp, enraged voice interjected.  
  
Joey turned around to face an irate Mai, who dragged him by the ear and lifted him up by the collars.  
  
"What do you think you were doing? You have me, remember?"  
  
"Aaahhh…I knew it was Yami all along!" Joey lied, and it was as clear as daylight. "Right, Yami?"  
  
"Yeah, right." Mai dropped Joey to the ground not too kindly and stormed off.  
  
Meanwhile, the same confrontation was being held by Miho and Tristan.  
  
"Explain yourself, Tristan Taylor!" Miho was practically strangling the dark- haired boy, which was exactly what she would have done if it isn't an illegal act.  
  
"Uhhh…"  
  
Fortunately, Yugi intervened the chaos that was close to intercepting.  
  
"Hi guys! Hi Yami-CHAN!"  
  
Yami cringed at the emphasize of the title and glared at her Aibou for the fourth time that day.  
  
"Let me guess," Tea spoke up. "Yugi somehow got Yami to jump into the Jusenkyo Spring and now Yami's cured for a week as a girl."  
  
"How did you know?" The two multi-colored teens asked in unison.  
  
"Girl intuition," Tea shrugged, then scolded at Yugi.  
  
"Uh…sorry?" Yugi tried, not wanting to anger his girlfriend. "Don't worry, it'll wear off in a week."  
  
"Let's just hope so…" Yami murmured, glaring down at his feminine body.  
  
***  
  
"Yami, a dress is not going to kill you!" Tea practically yelled in the other girl's face.  
  
"Yes, it will!" Yami retorted back with just as much integrity. "I'm the king of games! My reputation will be corrupted if I wear that… that…thing!"  
  
It was the next day after the uneventful (or maybe eventful?) incident. Tea decided to take Yami shopping for a more feminine wardrobe, and Yami was not thrilled about it. So now the two ate at the local department store looking for something suitable for Yami to wear. So far that haven't happened yet.  
  
"At least try a skirt," Tea was on the verge of pleading.  
  
"Hmmm…" Yami fumbled through the racks of clothing, selected a couple, then discarded them. This routine continued for several rounds, until she finally stop at an all black outfit consisting of a miniskirt, tank top, and knee-high boots. Changing into it, Yami examined herself in the full- length mirror.  
  
'Not bad,' she thought.  
  
"Uh…Yami?" Tea asked nervously. "Are you sure you want to wear that in public?"  
  
"Yeah! Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"…Nothing…"  
  
Truth is, with the tight black leather that emphasized her curves and legs, the chain that hung by her belt, and the neck-collar, Yami radiated BAD GIRL.  
  
After paying for the attire whilst wearing it, Yami strolled confidently out the door with an embarrassed Tea close behind her.  
  
Walking down the crowded streets of Tokyo, Yami managed to make every head turn in succession (most of them boys). Amazingly, the game master didn't even flinch a muscle. She just promenaded down the walkway with such grace and solitude that even Seto would be stunned.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later at the Turtle Game Shop with Joey and Tristan drooling over Yami despite a very agitated Mai and Miho, the sound of telephone rings echoed throughout the house.  
  
"Moshi, moshi (hello)?" Yugi spoke into the receiver. "This is the Turtle Game Shop. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes!" A frantic voice much like Seto's answered. "Get me a date right now!"  
  
"Uh, Seto?" Yugi's face was etched with perplexion. "Why do you need a date?"  
  
"I'm hosting a cocktail party at KaibaCorp and I need a date in an hour! I'll pay you whatever you want! Now hurry!"  
  
"A cocktail party?" Yugi had to hold the phone at arms length, for Seto was screaming on the other end.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"But I thought you didn't like girls."  
  
"I don't, but I'm desperate! Can't you get Miho, Tea, or Mai over here?"  
  
"Well, since you don't like girls, then…I know! Yami can be your date! He's half-guy, half-girl for this week, anyway."  
  
"OK! So Ya---" Seto stopped short. "Did you say Yami?! Half-guy, half- girl?!"  
  
"Oh yeah. You don't know. Well, Yami fell into the Jusenkyo Spring so now he's a girl for a week."  
  
"Ah, the cursed spring. So now Yami's a girl?" Seto smirked, contemplating the fun he'll have at mocking Yami. "Can you get him over here?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time!"  
  
Yugi hung up (well…he actually slammed the phone back on it's cradle, but anyway…) and ran upstairs to spread the un-consulted plan. (Um…is un- consulted a word?)  
  
***  
  
"What?! Aibou, how could you?" Yami was raging mad about this discourse of events. "You know that Kaiba's my sworn enemy!"  
  
"But Yami, he sounded so desperate," Yami defended, and stared at Yami with glazed puppy-eyes. "Puleeeeze? For me?"  
  
"Oh, alright," Yami groaned. "Just stop being so cute!"  
  
"Great!" Yugi cried, hugging Yami. "You have to meet Seto at KaibaCorp in an hour."  
  
"Is Yami going on a date?" Sugoroku asked, emerging from the doorway unexpectedly and startling everyone.  
  
"No!" Yami answered just a tad too quickly, and blushed a lovely shad of red.  
  
He quickly ducked his head, but not before Sugoroku caught the embarrassment.  
  
The elderly man chuckled at the red face and impetuous outburst. "So whom do you like?" he goaded.  
  
"No one!" Yami snapped, than realized his lack of etiquette. "Sorry."  
  
"That's alright." Sugoroku winked at his grandson. "Remember to always kiss your companion on your first date."  
  
"Uhhh…" Yami turned slightly green, nauseated by the thought of having to kiss Seto.  
  
"Yami, you'd better get going or else you'll be late," Yugi interrupted Yami's train of thought.  
  
Yami grunted and stride toward the door. On her way out, Sugoroku whispered, "Remember the kiss."  
  
Yami blushed profusely and hastily left the game shop.  
  
YK: So what do you think? (giggles) Yami's a girl!  
  
Yami: That wasn't very funny!  
  
YK: Yes it is! And now you're all pur-ty!  
  
Yami (to Kero): I think she's drunk  
  
Kero: Nah…probably just got hit on the head  
  
(Kero takes out a giant mallet and bashes YK on the head)  
  
YK: Ow! Uh? What happened?  
  
Kero: See? I told you she's not drunk  
  
Yami: … (plans to sneak Vodka into YK's drink)  
  
YK: R&R please! 


	2. Party!

A/N: Ok, ok, I don't own YUGIOH! although I wish I did. Thank you for the reviews! Also, I got the name 'Cami' from another fanfic, so the credit goes to that authoress. (I'm such an airhead; can't remember her name or fic title, but I do know it's about a girl named Cami and how she met Yami in her past life…you can read her fic at www24.brinkster.com/kyokougeemu)  
  
Girl Days  
  
  
  
Seto waited impatiently for the arrival for his 'date'.  
  
"Where is he?" he thought as he glanced at his watch for the tenth time.  
  
The guests have all assembled into the dining room and dinner was at the point of inaugurating.  
  
At last, the double glass doors of KaibaCorp slid open to reveal a multicolor-haired girl in tight, black leather. Kaiba gawked at the sight for a split second, then regained his composure and went to greet Yami.  
  
"Welcome," Seto murmured, barely audible, as he kissed Yami's hand lightly.  
  
"Uh…thanks," Yami replied and quickly retreated her hand.  
  
Seto chortled at Yami's faint blush and led her to the dining table. 'As planned, I'm embarrassing him already.' He thought devilishly. 'Let's try this.'  
  
"Attention everyone!" Seto stood up at the anterior of the long table and clapped his hand for silence. "I'd like to welcome you all to KaibaCorps' 5th anniversary. We have worked diligently to achieve this level of success, and I hope to sustain this attainment. Also," gesturing towards Yami, Seto grinned, "I'd like to welcome my 'date' Y---er…Cami, who has been so fortunate to attend this jubilation."  
  
Polite clapping and immense drooling ensued. Yami turned bright red and ducked her head, but not before glaring at Seto menacingly.  
  
'What's Kaiba up to?' the young girl thought, giving the CEO a suspicious glance. 'I'd better keep my guard up.'  
  
Yami was inevitably seated beside Seto at the long, oak table covered with white satin with gold filaments. Pink cherry blossoms besieged the candlesticks that were set three feet apart from each other on brass holders. A man in a white shirt and black pants, obviously a servant, stood beside Seto's chair, ready to attend his master's needs.  
  
Dinner consisted of roast lamb steak with Estragon sauce, cognac, cherry wine, salade nicoise (a kind of French salad), fresh fruit, and filet de barbue aux papayes (again, French meal).  
  
Yami stared at her plate whilst everyone else eagerly dug into the gourmet feast.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" Seto asked sarcastically. "Does this food not meet your expectations?"  
  
"No," Yami growled. "I just don't eat."  
  
Seto sweat dropped, then demolished his helping as well as Yami's.  
  
After the feast, mellifluous music flooded throughout the grand ballroom. Mokuba, who was suppose to be doing his homework, crept discreetly up to the dancing floor just in time to witness his brother asking Yami to dance.  
  
'Who's that pretty lady?' he thought silently. 'Big brother must like her. He's never asked anyone to dance before.' Giggling, the young Kaiba retrieved a video camera from mid-air and started taping Seto's love life.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto took Yami's hand whilst asking politely, with a hint of sarcasm, "Do I have the honor of dancing with this lovely maiden?"  
  
"Buzz off, Kaiba!" Yami shook her free and stared at Seto straight in the eye.  
  
Seto stared back, and noticed that although Yami's physical appearance may have changed, he still had that same passion and fire burning in his crimson eyes…so mysterious yet alluring…and the same confidant composure that Seto admired so. 'Could I be in…No!' Seto berated himself harshly. 'Yami's a male, this is just his…alternative body. He'll change back to the stubborn fool he is in a week.'  
  
"You're turning down a dance with a multi-billionaire?" Seto pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Bet you don't know how to waltz, which is why you're declining my offer. Afraid?" Seto smirked.  
  
"What?!" Yami exclaimed, furious at the insult. "I can be a better dancer than you any day."  
  
"Then prove it to me." Seto grabbed Yami around the waist and placed her hand on his shoulders.  
  
Yami gasped in surprise, then quickly recovered and glared at the CEO with her fiery eyes.  
  
The two waltzed across the dance floor, although for Yami, it was a bit hard to do in a miniskirt.  
  
'Why do I feel so warm and secure when I'm around Kaiba?' Yami puzzled over this, confusion masking her crimson eyes. 'He's my archenemy, yet my heart quickens in his presence. How strange…'  
  
After 3 LONG dances in a row, the 'couple' finally rested and sat in the empty chairs by the west wall. Silence reigned between them, for no one wanted to talk, especially not to each other.  
  
"You…want a drink?" Seto asked without looking Yami, tired at the tension congealing the air around them.  
  
"Sure," Yami murmured, still thinking about the wild enigma challenged by her heart. One that even has her, the 'queen' of games, puzzled.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Anything's fine…"  
  
Seto strolled over to the refreshment table and poured two cups of cherry wine from the bottle. On his way back, he say two of his employees towering over Yami.  
  
'What the…' A mixture of emotions rose to the surface, but the most perceptible one was…jealousy? Seto shook his head to discard the thought and watched the scene in front of him.  
  
"Hey, cutie." One of the worked asked, on the verge of being drunk. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"No thanks." Yami took a step back to distance herself from the pungent odor of beer.  
  
"C'mon. Don't be shy." The other man grabbed Yami's arm, trying to pull her onto the dance floor.  
  
"Let go, NOW!" Yami snapped, and twisted her attacker's arm back painfully. "Do that again and you'll be feeling more than just pain," she warned, sennen eye glowing.  
  
The two drunks beleaguered away into the swarm of dancer, awarding Yami with peace. That was soon decimated when Seto arrived, who handed her her drink.  
  
Yami mutually nodded her head in thanks.  
  
"What did they want?" Seto inquired after a few moment, reminding himself to fire those two.  
  
"That is none of your concern!" Yami snapped. "Why do you care so much anyway?"  
  
"Just curious." Seto shrugged, then took a sip of his wine. "I'm going to get some fresh air," he said. "Coming?"  
  
Yami reluctantly followed, not wanting to be confronted by any more alcoholics.  
  
The two teens strolled through the cool, summer night. The sky arched over them with its celestial bodies twinkling in the midnight blue. A refreshing breeze blew through the air, gliding over the lush, green grass.  
  
Yami inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of freedom and nature.  
  
"I'd better take you home now." Seto's voice shattered the tranquil moment.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
When Seto's limousine pulled to a stop at the game shop, Yami's hands flew to the door handles in an attempt to get out. But before she did, Sugoroku words came to haunt her. 'Remember…the kiss…'  
  
Yami paused momentarily, then retreated back into the car and gave Seto a quick peck on the cheek. Then she bolted out of the scene in a flash of light.  
  
'Why did she do that for?' Seto wonder as he unconsciously put his hand over his cheek. Then he realized his use of pronoun for her and smacked himself in the head. "I'm falling for Yami!"  
  
  
  
YK: So what'd you think?  
  
Yami: Why did you call me a stubborn fool?  
  
YK: Sorry! I was trying to sound like Seto. Cake?  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Kero: CAKE!!!  
  
YK: Eep! (gets cake all over her face) KERO!  
  
Yami: Since YK's busy, I'll say it. R&R please! 


	3. Day at the Beach

A/N: Sorry I took so long! So much homework! (Looks behind her to see a mountain of assignments piled on her desk) And I don't own Yugioh! Now please read. I know this chapter is short, but I have two other fics to write about. Ja!  
  
  
  
On the third day was Yami's curse, the sky was a deep blue and free of clouds. There was not the least sign of an upsetting weather, and the sun shone brilliantly at the vast grounds beneath. Meanwhile, in the Game Shop, Yugi was making plans with his friends.  
  
"Let's go to the beach!" The multicolored-hair boy cried into the phone, his voice etched with excitement.  
  
"Great idea!" Joey agreed with just as much enthusiasm, as did Tea and Tristan. "It's a great day out!"  
  
So the group quickly arranged to meet at the beach in an hour.  
  
"Hey, Yami!" Yugi threw out the door to his aibou's room and jumped onto the bed, bouncing Yami up and forcing him to land on the floor. "Oops…sorry! But guess what? We're going to the beach!"  
  
"No. YOU are going to the beach. I'm not!" Yami dusted himself and folded his arms defiantly.  
  
"Awww…" Yugi was on the verge of leaving when an idea popped into his head. "If you don't come, then I'll tell Seto that you like him!"  
  
"What?! What Aibou, I'll come!" Yami hurriedly changed his decision because he would have hated for Seto to get the wrong idea.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way!" Yugi cackled maliciously and strolled out the door.  
  
"And I thought I was suppose to be the dark one," Yami murmured to himself, then shrugged of the irony and went to choose a swim suite.  
  
"Aibou, there is no way I'm wearing that!" Yami pointed at the two- piece, shocking pink bikini disdainfully.  
  
"Why not?" Yugi pleaded. "You look so CUTE!"  
  
"I don't want to look cute!"  
  
"Please? Unless you want me to tell Seto---"  
  
"Ok! I'll wear it!" Yami gave in and went to change. Yugi could hear him muttering, "Bribed twice in the same day, and by my own Aibou!"  
  
The group gathered at the beach and spread out their towels and an umbrella. Yami watched as Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan got into a water fight. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Seto walking along the shore with Mokuba.  
  
'What's Kaiba doing here?' Yami thought. Strangely, he felt…happy seeing him again.  
  
Seto must have seen Yami as well, because he blushed slightly and glanced at the ground. Mokuba noticed this, thinking, 'There's that lady my brother likes. Mmm…I gotta get them together somehow…Got it!'  
  
"Big brother, I want an ice cream cone!" Mokuba whined whilst tugging at Seto's swim trunks.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Mokuba led Seto over to the ice cream stand that was unnaturally close to where Yami was, and brought a cone. Then the young Kaiba casually walked over to Yami and accidentally dropped his cone on her.  
  
"Aahh!" Yami yelled in surprised. The cold dessert slid down her bare back and onto her towel.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto whirled on his little brother, only to find him missing. "Great," he muttered. Turning to Yami, he stated monotonously, "Sorry about that, Yami. Mokuba's just really hyper today."  
  
Yami accepted Seto's apology as an idea came to him. "Hey, Seto," Yami asked sweetly, his voice dripping with sugar, "Would you be a dear and help me clean up?"  
  
"Uhhh…" Seto was dumbfounded. 'What's Yami up to?' he thought. 'Oh well. I'm ready for her---er, him.'  
  
"Sure," he replied, and retrieved a towel from Yami's bag. As he worked the ice cream off, Seto couldn't help noticing Yami's body. "Finished," he said quickly, and looked away before he was about to faint.  
  
"Thank you, Seto." Yami flashed Seto a coy smile and glanced over to see a blush crept upon the young man's face. 'Hehehe…this is working perfectly!'  
  
"Could you also rubbed some sun screen on my back. I can't reach it myself." Yami was placing himself so close to Seto that the CEO was starting to sweat.  
  
"Y-yeah." Seto unstably squeezed some lotion onto his hand and started massaging Yami's back. Seto actually found himself enjoying it, and sharply berated himself. 'Yami's a guy; a guy, not a girl.' But he still couldn't help but feel content when his skin touched Yami's soft, smooth one.  
  
Yami himself was savoring the massage. 'I better enjoy this while I can.' The queen of games thought. 'It's not everyday day that someone, especially Kaiba, gives you a massage.'  
  
Casting a quick peek at the billionaire, Yami found herself blushing at Seto's strong, muscular build. 'Theirs is NO WAY I could like Kaiba! He's just…' Yami paused for the right words. 'Really handsome and wealthy?' a voice suggested. 'Yeah---no!' Yami having no idea who's voice that was, argued, even thought he knew that he was being self-denial.  
  
"Here you go." Seto handed Yami the bottle of sunscreen, snapping the queen of games out of her train of thoughts.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Yami and Seto stared at each other uncomfortably, each trying to bring up a conversation.  
  
"So, Yami," Seto began, "You wanna play duel monsters tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure!" Yami grinned. "But you do realize that I'll beat you, don't you?"  
  
"I'm become a much better duelist, so you'd better watch out!" Seto smirked, then left to find Mokuba, but NOT before giving Yami a quick peck on the cheek. "That was for returning the kiss you gave me last night," he explained, and more likely ran away.  
  
Yami's face was glowing red by the time Yugi and the others came back.  
  
"Yami, we all saw Seto kiss you!" Yugi taunted. "So how was it?"  
  
"Not funny." Yami glared at her Aibou.  
  
"Yami and Seto, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I---" Joey and Tristan were cut off by Yami, who had a say-another-word-and-your-face-will-never-leave-the- ground look.  
  
"Well, I think it's cute!" Tea commented, not catching the glare. "You guys make SUCH a cute couple!"  
  
"What?!" Yami roared, and soon found himself chasing the others back to the game shop.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Yami and Seto, sitting in a tree, K-I-S---  
  
Yami: Don't even start!  
  
YK: Hey, I'm the authoress of this fic and what I say goes!  
  
Yami: Oo_0  
  
YK: Anyway, R&R please! 


	4. Fever Attack

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! And yes, I know, this chapter doesn't seem to go along with the other chapters, but hey, this is what happens after studying for several tests and homework! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
The fourth day…  
  
Sharp pangs of rain pounded down on her. Splashes of footsteps colliding with water echoed through the abandoned streets. Her thin jacket did little to insulate her from the cold that was biting at her skin, and she was nearly soaked to the bone. Gazing through the turmoil of rain that danced in front of her, she saw a faint light from an outline that displayed an image of a house. Running blindly, she followed the light to what she hoped to provide shelter and warmth.  
  
Seto Kaiba awakened to the pounding of doors that was blended in with the rage of the incessant storm. Groggily, he reached for his alarm clock, which read: 5: 25 A.M.  
  
"Who in their right minds would be visiting at this unearthly hour?" The teen grumbled as he threw on a bathrobe. "Just wait 'till I file a charge against this lunatic."  
  
Stumbling toward the hallway, Seto yawned and threw open the door, ready to yell the daylights out of his 'visitor'. But the person standing at the threshold was the last person he expected to see, especially at this time of the day.  
  
A young girl with multicolored hair drenched in rain stumbled into the hall and clasped into Seto's arms. Her cloths were soaked with water and donned sheets of frost that had transformed in the freezing weather.  
  
"Y-Yami?" Seto stuttered, unaware was what to do.  
  
When the girl made no signs of answering, Seto assumed that she had lost consciousness and hurried ascended to his bedroom. Tucking Yami beneath the warm blankets, Seto laid his hand on top of her forehead.  
  
'My gosh!' Seto thought. 'She's burning up!'  
  
Pulling his hand away from the unbearable heat, he watched as water droplets trickled down from her forehead from the impact. 'She needs a cool cloth and medicine.' Seto recalled the procedures his health teacher taught when someone was burning up with a high fever.  
  
The young CEO dashed to the cabinet and grabbed the medicine box. He scattered the assorted remedies and selected the correct ones for a fever. Shoving the rest of the contents off the table, Seto placed a cool cloth onto Yami's forehead. Sighing with relief, Seto watched as Yami slept peacefully, the blankets subtly rising and falling from her breathing. Fatigue finally overcame him as his eyelids slowly shut his vision out from the outside world. At last, he folded his arms onto of the table and laid his head on top for a well-deserved rest.  
  
Darkness mocked him as he tried in vain to search for a light. The bitter cold stung as her face and bare arms. "Aibou?" she called, hearing her voice echo through the brittle air. "Aibou, where are you? Joey? Anzu? Anyone?"  
  
The only rely she received was silence, and she fell to her knees in despair. Now she was locked away into the lonely, dark void that she once lived in for five thousand years. Had Yugi let her? No…he would never do that. That what is it? The girl searched frantically through her brain, but to no avail as she broke into a trail of sobs. Tears rolled down her sharp profile and splashed against the black-stained grounds. She was alone…all by herself….  
  
Suddenly, a faint yet brilliant light was born, chasing away the dark shadows that enveloped her. "Don't cry, Yami…"  
  
That voice…it was so familiar…but where? Yami's head snapped up as she realized just who the voice belonged to. "Seto?"  
  
"Yes…I'm here to help you."  
  
"I don't need your help." Yami replied bluntly, although deep down her soul was crying for assistance.  
  
"Yes you do, and I'm here to help. Just let your guard down." The light took form of Seto Kaiba and appeared before Yami.  
  
Yami watched as Seto kneeled in from of her, wiping away her tears with his hand.  
  
"Yami, I lo---"  
  
Seto's face was dangerously close to Yami's, and the girl felt her heart pound wildly in her chest. With all her effort, she managed to turn away and push Seto away for her.  
  
"Don't!" she cried. "It's not right!"  
  
"I'm here to guide you, Yami." Seto's eyes misted over with…tears? "I'm here to help you escape this cruel and lonesome place."  
  
"Where's Yugi? And the others?" Yami asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"They couldn't break the shield." Seto answered, his voice soft and even. "Only the person who cares about you most can.  
  
Yami gasped. "You don't mean---"  
  
"That's right. You may be Yugi's darkness, but you are my light." Seto pulled Yami into a hug. "Just trust me, alright?"  
  
"But I…" Yami watched as Seto inched closer and closer. "Aaahhh!"  
  
Yami's eyes flew open as he escaped from this cursed dream. Bolts of sweat matted her bangs to her forehead as he inhaled deeply. Surveying her surrounding, she saw that she was in someone's bed. Her eyes moved to a sleeping figure by the table, and to her horror found that it was Seto.  
  
Yami's gasp must have wakened Seto, for her opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment.  
  
"So…you're awake," he stated, although it was quite obvious.  
  
"Yes." Yami paused. "Thank you. But I must be leaving now."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Yami was surprised when Seto grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I mean, you still haven't told me why you were out in the storm." Seto immediately Yami's wrist and moved to the window, mostly so that Yami wouldn't see him blush. "And the weather doesn't seem to be subsiding anytime sooner."  
  
Indeed, rain still distilled upon the city of Tokyo. All that was visibly were great sheets of rain slicing through the cold air.  
  
"Well, I was suppose to go to the store to buy groceries for Yugi, but the store was closed."  
  
"What time was it when you got there?"  
  
"Four-ten."  
  
Seto sweat dropped, a mixture of amusement and disbelief crossing his face. "Oh."  
  
"So when I started back for the shop, a storm arose from nowhere and I started running. I must have gotten lost, 'cause none of the streets seemed familiar. I finally came across a house and started pounding of the door." Yami continued. "The next thing I knew, I ended up here."  
  
"Why don't you take shelter here until the storm lessens?" Seto suggested.  
  
'Seto Kaiba, the arrogant heart-of-stone, is actually being nice?' Yami thought with bewilderment.  
  
Seto must have seen Yami's expression, because he quickly added, "I don't want you to delay our dual this afternoon, y'know."  
  
'Figures.' Yami eyes flashed. 'He's only during this for his own needs.'  
  
Yami snapped back to reality when she realized that Seto was already down the stairs.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" she called.  
  
"Breakfast. Care to join me?"  
  
"…sure…"  
  
Yami found Seto seated in a kitchen chair with a huge mug of coffee. A cook was busily serving breakfast, which consisted of eggs and beacon strips. The cook set a plate in front of Seto, who immediately dug in. Another meal was placed in front of Yami, who shook her head.  
  
"No thanks." She replied, her multicolored hair flinging around her face. "I don't eat."  
  
The cook gave her a peculiar glance, then recollected the dish and retreated back to the kitchen.  
  
Yami watched as Seto devoured his third helping and sighed. 'This is going to be a long day,' she thought as her eyes wandered to the large bay window. 'And the rain is still as strong as ever.'  
  
Seto must have noticed Yami's boredom, because he scraped off the last pieces of morsels on his plate and said, "Why don't we play Dual Monsters right now? At least it'll keep you preoccupied."  
  
Yami shrugged. "Sure."  
  
So the two walked through the mansion to a large arena that was built in the center of the gaming room. Yami stepped up to one side of the platform, Seto the other.  
  
"Dual!" Both players shouted, and the match began.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Er…sorry. I know that this chapter doesn't really relate to the other chapters, but I'm too busy to think of anything else at the moment.  
  
Kero: In other words, she didn't put much effort in this chapter.  
  
YK: …Yeah…and as always, R&R please! (Flames will be used to burn up the evil homework! MWAHAHAHA!!!) 


	5. Game Begins

AN: I don't own Yugioh! And thank you to the people who detected some spelling errors in my last chapter. Well…I didn't exactly proof read it, mainly because I was way too tired and horribly lazy. Thanks! Also, to the reviewer who was wondering that if Yami had a fever in the beginning of the chapter and was fine the next morning and how that was logical, um…as I said before, I was exhausted and didn't re-read it, so I kind of forgot about his fever. (oops!) But just amuse me and pretend that Yami's a fast healer, 'k? ^_^ Thank you!  
  
1 Game Starts  
  
"I play the Dark Magician, in attack mode!" Yami slammed down his signature card onto the playing field as an image of the wizard appeared in front of the Sword Stalker. "Dark Magician, attack!"  
  
The tri-colored girl watched in satisfaction as the Sword Stalker was obliterated from the field. But her brows soon knitted into a frown when Seto smirked at the decimation.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Yami, this is just the degree of dueling I expect from a skilled dualist like yourself," Seto began. "I had already predicted that you'd play your Dark Magician for some time now. Yes, he is a very powerful card indeed, making him a much difficult opponent to defeat."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Seto," Yami growled. "Make your move."  
  
Seto smirked once more. "Very well. Go Sashi, the Dark Clown!  
  
A hologram of a skinny clown sitting cross-legged appeared onto the field, releasing an evil cackle.  
  
'Sashi the Dark Clown?' Yami thought. 'But Seto knows that its no match for my Dark Magician. What's he up to? Hmmm…I can defeat his monster, but I don't dare risk my Dark Magician. I know!'  
  
"Gaia the Fierce Knight, in attack mode!" Yami summoned an armed warrior on horseback into battle with a lance in his hand. "Destroy Sashi!"  
  
Gaia charged towards the clown, ceasing it from existence.  
  
"Your dark clown is no more," Yami announced triumphantly.  
  
"Hahaha!" Seto threw back his head. "Sacrificing and destroying are two different things, Yami. I laid a trap card with my dark clown, so when you blindly destroyed it, you failed to see what I have in store for you." Seto revealed his trap card from his hand (the term 'hand' is used for the cards you currently have).  
  
"Oh no!" For a moment, Yami was seized with sheer panic. "That's the-- -"  
  
"That right, Yami," Seto grinned maliciously. "It's the Death Virus. Now all your monsters above 1500 are infected by it."  
  
Yami watched in horror as his knight and magician deleted into thin air. His other cards in the deck seemed to take on the same effect. "What have you done, Seto?" she roared.  
  
"Only seal away your life points." Seto enjoyed Yami's fear immensely and seemed to soak up every bit of it. "Now you have to play all your weakest monsters."  
  
"Then I call upon Silver Fang, who is immune to your virus."  
  
"Choosing a wolf to be obliterated first?" Seto scoffed. "Very well. Jun(?), the Mystical Genie, attack!"  
  
The summoned genie quickly destroyed the creature as blue fur dispersed in all directions and vanished.  
  
"Silver Fang!" Yami shouted, but to no avail. 'What am I going to do?' Strategies flew past the tri-colored girl's head as she reached for another card from her deck and looked at it. 'Uh? What's this?' Yami grinned as she played her triumph card. "I play the Stone Soldier, and two cards faced down."  
  
"Running scared?" Seto snickered. "You should be, for you are no match for my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
A gigantic dragon materialized, it's deafening roar shaking the entire playing arena.  
  
"Blue-Eyes, take flight!" Seto commanded as the beast extending its wings and ascended into the air, dust rising from the mighty force of its departure. "White Lightening Attack!"  
  
A bluish-white beam shot out towards Yami's Stone Soldier. The attack created a brilliant mirage as it connected with the stone figure. A burst of light erupted…and the Stone Solider was left unharmed!  
  
"What in the---?" Seto gaped at the scene.  
  
"Now you've activated my trap cards," Yami declared. "Mirror Force reflects your attack, but since it doesn't harm your dragon, I used Pitfall. This trap card destroys ever monster you have on the field, which means that your Blue-Eyes White Dragon is vanquished." Yami drew out another card. "Now I play Reborn the Monster, and I chose to bring back the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The legendary monster returned, except this time on Yami's side.  
  
"Go, Blue-Eyes, obliterate the Mystical Genie!"  
  
The dragon carried out its master's commands, and annihilated the genie in one blow. Yami watched smugly as Seto's life points plummeted down to zero.  
  
"Nooo!" Seto cried out in defeat.  
  
"You can never beat me, Seto. For I am the king of games, destined to win all challenges."  
  
Seto's defeat didn't seem to have as deep an impact on him like the first time, and he managed a weak smile. "You're not the king of games; you're the 'queen' of games! So that would make me the king!"  
  
"What?!" Yami was enraged. "Remember, Seto, that I'll change back in just three more days, so don't give me that despicable attitude of yours!"  
  
"Or else what?" Seto challenged, pushing every one of Yami's buttons.  
  
"Or else…" Yami paused for a moment. "I'll tell everyone at school that you're gay!"  
  
"You wouldn't!" Seto gasped.  
  
"Oh, I would." Yami smirked at Seto's appalled expression. "I AM Yugi's dark side, you know."  
  
"This is beyond the definition of dark," Seto muttered as both he and Yami descended from the arena platforms.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Er…never mind."  
  
The two dualists were about to exit the gaming room when a blue- haired boy inconspicuously stuck his foot out at the doorway.  
  
'Big brother needs to make a move already if he wants that girl to like him,' the mysterious prankster thought. 'This should do just the trick."  
  
Indeed, Seto tripped and tried desperately to regain his balance. A chain reaction occurred; the CEO failed to stand upright and fell right into Yami, who was in front of him. Yami whirled around to witness Seto falling, was pushed backwards by the impact, grabbed at anything that was around him, which happened to be a curtain, and landed on the floor. If any spectators were there, he/she may have gotten the wrong idea. Seto was on top of Yami on the ground with a sheet pulled over him. The two's faces were so close, one would have assumed that they were about to kiss.  
  
Seto blushed faintly and looked away, not daring to meet Yami's crimson eyes. Yami, on the other hand, turned beet red, inhaled deeply, and fainted. Seto had some…inappropriate thoughts running through his mind, but with all his self-conscience managed to part from Yami's soft, warm body.  
  
Sliding one arm under the girl, the teen heaved her into his arms and carried her new-bride style to his room once again. Tucking Yami in, Seto traced her sharp profile with his finger. There was something about Yami that was mysterious yet alluring. Seto knew that behind those pair of crimson eyes that only showed a layer of ice lay love and affection. Like diving into the unpredictable sea with unknown obstacles, Seto vowed to himself that he would claim the hidden treasure that lay at the bottom--- the affection that he had longed for.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Er…I really didn't think that the genie was called 'Jun'  
  
Kero: You should pay more attention to the show  
  
YK: I watched it two times!  
  
Kero: And you still can't remember?  
  
YK: Well, it's a bit hard to especially when you're trying to watch Yugioh and Pokemon at the same time!  
  
Kero: You watch Pokemon?  
  
YK: Sometimes…hey! Quit revealing my personal information!  
  
Kero: Hey, did you know that YK---  
  
YK: That's it! (prepares to strangle Kero) R&R please! 


	6. Discoveries

A/N: I don't own Yugioh---never will either. I advise you to take this as a warning^_^:  
  
This is a boring chapter because I ran out of ideas^_^ Also, special thanks to:  
  
Celestra  
  
Yamato795  
  
C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity  
  
Thank you! Now I know the name's La Jinn, not Ji  
  
Yami: Ji?!  
  
YK: Er…anyway, please read andR&R!  
  
Discoveries  
  
Reality slowly came into focus as Yami's eyes fluttered open. The warming sunset cast a fiery glow upon the room, sending great splashes of red and orange dancing on the walls.  
  
"Where am I?" Yami asked groggily, surveying her vicinity. Her jaw dropped open when she saw Seto fast asleep beside her.  
  
Startled, Yami threw over the covers and sighed with relief when she found that she was still dressed.  
  
'Whew!' Yami glanced at the slumbering Kaiba. 'I thought he would have done something to me.'  
  
The tri-colored hair girl stared at Seto for a little longer. 'He does look kind of cute…I wonder---Stop this!' she berated herself harshly. 'Seto is your archenemy! Besides, you're a male cursed in a female body, so cut it out!'  
  
Yami crawled out of the king-sized bed when a hand suddenly grabbed hers. She was ready to attack when she saw that it was Seto, and faintly blushed.  
  
"Where are you going?" the CEO asked, his cold voice shattering the brittle air.  
  
"Where I go is none of your concern," Yami replied with equal tone of voice as she pulled her hand away.  
  
Seto moved himself to an upright position and stared straight into Yami's eyes, as if attempting to read her thoughts. Yami stared right back, eyes unblinking, sending dark, cold waves that could have cracked ice.  
  
Silence reigned for what seemed like eternity until Seto broke his gazed and shifted his glance toward the setting sun. The sky was streaked with ribbons of red, orange, and magenta. An exultation of larks claimed the beautiful setting, mellifluous notes escaping their beaks.  
  
"I assume you'll be going back home, ne?" Seto words echoed through the room as he continued to watch the outside world.  
  
Yami made no reply, but Seto knew he was right. Even with his back turned, the young billionaire could sense Yami exit the room, foot pounding against the heavy carpets and the sound of a door opening and closing.  
  
Seto sighed, allowing the lament to escape. Even though he was tough and serious on the outside, he was lonely and broken on the inside. He always felt like he was missing something. Sure, he has all the money in the world, but his life was like puzzle, incomplete of one piece.  
  
Now, he knew what it was. Love. That was the last piece of the puzzle. He knew that Mokuba loved him, but that was just brotherly-love. It was something different…something alien to him…a sensation that he wasn't quite sure whether to accept of discard.  
  
"Yami, you have once again ensnarled me in your trap," Seto whispered. "You truly are the king of games---even achieving the game of love."  
  
Yami promenaded down the deserted street to the game shop. Inside, she tried to organize his sea of emotions. How did she feel towards the brown-haired boy? For one thing, she felt a strange yet warm sensation just being near him. But this feeling…it was different from what she felt towards his Aibou. Sure, she loved Yugi with all her heart and trusted her life with him. But this fell into a different category, one she couldn't seem to place.  
  
Yami shrugged off her confusing ordeal and allowed her foot to take her back home. The game shop was unusually dark for the night; usually Sugoroku's barking for Yugi to clean the store could be heard miles away.  
  
"Grandpa! Aibou! I'm home!" Yami knocked on the backdoor that led to the inhabitant part of the shop. Who no one answered, Yami decided to take matters into her own hands and rammed the door down.  
  
Discovering a note nailed to the kitchen wall, Yami read in the luminous sunlight:  
  
'Dear Yami,  
  
We are currently on a business trip to America. We were going to call you, but Seto seems to have an unlisted number. By the way, did you have fun?  
  
P.S. Take care of yourself and the shop. And if you rammed the door down, fix it!  
  
Love,  
  
Sugoroku and Yugi'  
  
Yami sweat dropped at the postscript, or at least the last sentence, and set about trying to renovate the door. When she finished, the entrance looked slightly…awkward, but no one dared to say anything for fear of offending the game master.  
  
The next morning, Yami woke to the soft rays of sunshine beaming down on her face. A black sat perched on a branch, attempting to sing. Miraculously, it managed to crook out three pure notes.  
  
The girl changed into her leather attire and strolled downstairs to open the shop.  
  
Hours later, Yami was perched on a stool, her head on the cash register. Business wasn't going so well, and she had being sitting there forever.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of bells snapped her out of her boredom. Yami's instantly came to attentions and recited the greeting Sugoroku forced her to say.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to the Turtle Game Shop. Here you can buy---" Yami stopped short when she realized that the customer was none other than…Seto Kaiba!  
  
"What do you want, Seto?" Yami growled, although she was secretly happy seeing him.  
  
"What do you think?" Seto shot back. "I'm here to improve my deck. Now, show me some new cards."  
  
Yami glared, detesting the fact that she was being ordered around, but duty calls. The girl led Seto over to a display case and unlocked the box with a key.  
  
"These were just imported from Industrial Illusions. They're $10.00 a pack." Yami's voice was woven with monotone as she gestured at the stacks of dueling cards.  
  
Seto nonchalantly picked up a few and paid. In truth, he didn't really need to improve his deck, but only to see Yami again.  
  
"Yami, you may have beaten me at Dual Monsters, but I can win you at any other game." Seto shot Yami a challenging gaze.  
  
"What are you inquiring, Seto?" Yami asked suspiciously, sensing competition.  
  
"Why don't we play a game of chess? Meet me at Angelo Park today at four."  
  
With that, Seto exited the shop, his coat flowing behind him. Yami was left dumbfounded, hands still on the cash register.  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to anyone, a certain navy-haired boy was sitting at his desk, conspiring a plan.  
  
"Why did that girl leave this morning?" he thought. "Oh well. I have an idea that'll get them together for good."  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Who's the mysterious boy that's 'helping' Seto and Yami with their love lives? Ok, it's Mokuba if you didn't already know. But what is his plan? Sorry if this chapter's a bit boring, but I ran out of ideas.  
  
Kero: R&R please! 


	7. Mrs.Kaiba?!

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! AND I also don't own any news company, as you will soon know why. MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Special thanks to a reviewer for telling me to make this a romance/humor fic! I'm sooo sorry that I can't remember that person's name! Sorry, sorry, sorry! (scolds herself for having a short-term memory^_^)  
  
Oh yeah, the weather's suppose to be warm, which is why Seto is wearing a t- shirt instead of his trench coat. You'll find out soon enough!^_^  
  
~*~  
  
1 Girl Days  
  
Mrs.Kaiba?!  
  
Yami paced anxiously around the majestic park fountain towering over her. It was four p.m. and Seto was unseen. Chewing a delicate nail nervously, the multicolored hair girl scrutinized her surrounding. People lay scattered about the local recreation center; children's joyous laughing, the birds and their airborne homes, the love between couples.  
  
"Why isn't he here yet?" Yami though aloud, then realized that her nail was between her two incisors in a tenacious bit. Silently, she berated herself for learning such a habit and folded her arms across her chest to prevent farther occurrence.  
  
"Waiting long?"  
  
Yami tensed as a malicious voice droned into her ear. Without doubt, she knew it was Seto. That coldness of his always intrigued her.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" she snapped. "I was willing to think you were backing out."  
  
"My presence state otherwise," Seto replied.  
  
Yami watched as the CEO prepared the chess board on a granite table. She couldn't help noticing his sinewy built his tight sleeveless t-shirt revealed.  
  
"Let's start," Seto stated, gesturing for Yami to take the seat across from him. "Your move."  
  
The game went on for several hours, for neither players were willing to admit defeat. Unaware to the two nemeses, a navy-haired boy in a striped shirt was observing them quite closely.  
  
'That lady's pretty good,' the anonymous figure thought. 'No one's ever lasted that long against big brother before. All the more reason why…' The mystery child grinned slyly as he formed his plan into action.  
  
"Game over. You lose." Yami smirked triumphantly as he collected the chess pieces. Once again, she had defeated her adversary, her immense assault taking direct hit toward his pride.  
  
"How…?" Seto's voice trailed off, unable to accept the inevitable.  
  
"Face it, Seto. I'm the king of games; I'm destined to win EVERY game."  
  
Seto sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair. "Just you wait, Yami. I'll force you on your knees yet."  
  
Though his voice was aloof, Yami perspicacity told her that it was Seto's way of expressing his tolerance towards others.  
  
'That's strange.' The thought of such tolerance amused Yami. For all she knew, Seto NEVER had the patience for others. 'C-could he feel the same way that I feel about him?'  
  
The notion sent a tint of red blossoming on Yami's cheeks, and she turned away from Seto's gaze.  
  
"Is…something wrong?" Seto asked, a hint of concern just barely visible.  
  
"N-nothing. But I was just wondering," Yami arched a perfect brow, "How come you're not crying in defeat by now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto glared, feeling his temper rising. "I don't cry."  
  
"Yeah, right." Yami flashed her trademark smirk.  
  
Now it was Seto's turn to blush. "Whatever."  
  
Suddenly, several reporters popped out from the bushes with microphones and cameras.  
  
"Hi!" A woman in a shocking pink suite cried out, plugging the mike into Seto's face. "I'm from ABC News, and I was just notified that the CEO of Kaiba Corp, meaning you, have found a soul companion. Can you please introduce her? It was heard that she's the only dualist who's ever defeated you in Dual Monsters."  
  
"Wha---?" Seto didn't have time to react, for he was interrupted with yet another round of interrogation.  
  
"Is it true that you would swallow your life and pride for her?" A man in a brown uniform with the logo CNN Headline News asked, motioning for the cameraman to zoom in on Seto.  
  
"Hey! Is that his girlfriend right there?" A voice cried out, pointing are Yami, who was staring blankly at the unexpectedly crowd.  
  
Seto silently reminded himself to kill whoever just said that, because the entire flock of reporters and curious spectators rushed to Yami in a wild stampede.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, how does it feel to be the girlfriend of a multi- billionaire?"  
  
"Does Mr. Seto Kaiba treat you well?"  
  
"Do you have a wedding planned? If so, when? Where? Who's invited? Can I come?"  
  
Yami felt herself mentally sway from the plague of annoying questionnaire. She groped for the table to steady her balance, but still the images of inquisitive reporters reeled persistently before her eyes.  
  
Seto saw that Yami was on the verge of falling, so, without thinking, he swept her up and carried her new-bride's style out of the feral scene.  
  
"What in the---?"  
  
Yami didn't have time to ask, for Seto ran like his life depended on it. The mad horde of reporters made an attempt to pursue them. Soon, half the townspeople joined the chase, eager to find out what the commotion was about.  
  
Seto made a sharp turn on into an alley and pushed Yami and himself behind a dumpster. The mob ran past, shouting out incoherent words like 'Seto Kaiba!' and 'That hot girl in leather'.  
  
Seto waited a few minutes until he was sure the cast was clear. "Are you OK?" he asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah." Yami nodded. "Except for the part where I was claimed to be your GIRLFRIEND."  
  
Both Yami and Seto blushed at the remark and turned their heads so that they weren't faced each other.  
  
"Um…thanks," Yami finally broke the uncomfortable tension in the malodorous atmosphere.  
  
"For what?" Seto rotated his head so that he was looking into Yami's eyes.  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of that lunacy."  
  
"Y-Your welcome."  
  
Yami's head snapped up and stared at Seto. Did the proud CEO actually stutter?  
  
"Yami," Seto began, inhaling deeply. "I have a confession to make."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I lo---"  
  
Suddenly, a raindrop fell onto his nose. Seto frowned. "It's raining?"  
  
Yami, slightly disappointed at the interruption, stood up. "Guess I'd better go."  
  
Both dualists nodded their silent goodbyes. For a spectator, it might seem that they were two strangers who happened to bump into each other, but for Yami and Seto, that goodbye meant more than words could tell.  
  
Later that night, while Yami was inventing new strategies for Dual Monsters, she accidentally glanced at the calendar.  
  
"What's this?" Curious, the game master flipped through the time apparatus and gasped.  
  
Without warning, the serious and demure Yami that we all know and love sauntered five feet into the air amid joyous cheers.  
  
"Wahoo! I'm free of this curse! Tomorrow, the king of games will rise again!"  
  
Sunlight entered the translucent glass of the Kaiba mansion. The aroma of rain lingered in the partially cloudy skies. Seto Kaiba was seated at the breakfast table having his daily morning coffee when a certain news clipping caught his eye. In large, block letters were the words: The Future Mrs. Kaiba  
  
Seto nearly choked on the dark, brown brew and quickly scanned the article. He found that someone, who went by the identity of being anonymous, had LIED about him proposing to a leather bound girl. An enlarged image of Seto and Yami was attached onto the front page, hands entwined with a bouquet of white roses.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" Seto's scream of surprise could be heard throughout every nook on the mansion. Truthfully, he was slightly content of being identified as Yami's lover, but his pride won't let his show it.  
  
Behind an abandoned factory out on the suburbs, Mokuba stood with a lady in a shocking pink suite and a man in a brown uniform.  
  
"Here's my part of the deal." Mokuba thrusted a leather case into the man's outreached hands. The expensive skin revealed bundles of green paper, glittering in the sun. "One million dollars, in cold cash. It was smart of you two to spread the rumor about Seto and the lady to every news company on Earth."  
  
"Anything to serve you, Mr.Kaiba." The lady in pink smiled greedily, hungry eyes eyeing the money.  
  
Mokuba snickered, then returned to the limo.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: I think this is better then the preceding chapter, ne?  
  
Kero: I think Mokuba just wasted a million dollars  
  
YK: Not to worry. Seto's a BILLIONARE.  
  
Kero: YK's working on the next chapter. It's suppose to be hilarious  
  
YK: Yami won't be happy about what I'm gonna write.  
  
Yami: What are you gonna do? Torture me?  
  
YK: At least Seto will be happy  
  
Yami: But what about me?!  
  
YK: Er…anyway, R&R please! 


	8. Truth or Dare

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for so long! (growls) Blame school and my account. I had to re-load every chapter for Girl Days! But thank you for all those who reviewed my first Girl Days fic! Also, a few words to…  
  
Keitalina Shinra---Thank you for Yami's girl picture! It really gave me a laugh!^_^  
  
~*~  
  
1 Girl Days  
  
1.1 Truth or Dare  
  
A wild shrill echoed through the break of dawn. Birds scattered at the cry and frogs dived for cover under murky pond water. The entire foundation of the game shop rattled in fear of a certain spiked-haired girl.  
  
"Nooooo! I'm forever cursed in this body!" Yami's hands flew to her head in dismay and anger. She growled at the sky behind the shop's ceiling, muttering a foreboding language. "One week is already up!!!"  
  
The sound of phone rings intervened Yami's trail of curses. The game queen snatched the phone off its cradle, barking rudely, "Who is this and what do you want? The shop is closed right down so if you'll just pack up and get the h---"  
  
"Yami?" Yugi's voice flowed into the room.  
  
"Huh? Aibou?" Calamity forgotten for the moment, Yami blinked in surprise. "Aren't you in America?"  
  
"Yes. And grandpa's here as well. We just called to let you know that we're coming home today."  
  
"Really? What time?"  
  
"In three…two…one…"  
  
The doorbell sounded, causing Yami to jump three feet into the air and almost dropping the phone.  
  
"We're hooommmme!" Yugi cried cheerfully in his usual benevolent tone. Sugoroku appeared behind him, placing the luggage on the threshold.  
  
"Uh…welcome back." Yami was lost for words, but regained his composure immediately. "Did you enjoy your trip?"  
  
"Yep! Grandpa showed me the White House, the Golden Gate Bridge…" Yugi listed a whole epic of settings, not caring if Yami was listening or not.  
  
Yami grinned at Yugi's childish nature. The smile on the youngster's face always managed to cheer him up.  
  
"Yami."  
  
Yami turned at his name.  
  
"Why aren't you a boy yet?" Sugoroku's brows arched in amusement as he sent a questioning gaze at Yami.  
  
"I don't know. It's been one week, but I'm still a girl," Yami answered, feeling unadulterated anger running through him once more.  
  
"Hmmm…that 'is' a problem." The wise sage rubbed his chin in thought. "Wait here and I'll make a quick call to the rangers of Jusenkyo Spring."  
  
Yami stood by the living room entrance, slouched over slightly in anxiety. She truly did NOT want to remain a girl for the rest of her days, for in her case it would be for several millennia. Yugi stood by his Aibou, violet eyes glowing with concern. Yami's sorrow is his sorrow; he could feel it pounding away in his heart. Frightened at this unwelcoming sensation, Yugi tried his best to lighten the situation at hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Yami," Yugi consoled, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder. "You'll be a boy soon, I promise."  
  
"Thanks Aibou." Yami forced a smile and glanced warily towards the Sugoroku's back. "I hope you're right."  
  
Minutes later, the elderly man returned from the living with an impassive expression fixed on his face.  
  
"Is…something wrong?" Yami asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, there's some good news and some bad news," Sugoroku turned towards Yami. "Which would you like to hear first?"  
  
"The bad news," Yami mumbled. "At least the good news should lighten my mood."  
  
"It seems that there's a slight problem at Jusenkyo Spring," the grandfather explained patiently. "The guide said that the magic fluid has been mixed with natural water, thus anyone who fell in the spring is to remain in their cursed form for a\month."  
  
"An entire month?" Yami gawked.  
  
"But…" Sugoroku continued, "the good news is that you'll be turned back to your original form in due time AND you can return to being male by pouring hot water over yourself."  
  
"Really?" Yami smirked and flew into the kitchen, coming back with a teakettle. "Here goes nothing." The girl raised the appliance over her head as hot water splashed against her skin. She felt her body grow rapidly and her muscles tighten. Golden spikes electrocuted upwards as well as black and crimson. Yami felt her chest shrink and harden and her clothes slightly too tight. Now, Yami found himself in a masculine body…his rightful body.  
  
"Yami, it worked!" Yugi cheered, embracing the game king in a friendly hug.  
  
"Yes, it did." Yami flashed one of his rare smiles at his Aibou and grandfather.  
  
"I'm going to call Joey and the others!"  
  
Yami watched in amusement as Yugi raced into the living room for the phone and dialing Joey's number.  
  
Before long, the minions gathered around the couch, congratulating Yami's temporarily return as a male.  
  
"So you become a guy with hot water, and a girl with cold water?" Tristan asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, we're not sure about the cold water part yet." Yugi glanced at Yami, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll confirm it!" Without warning, Joey sprang up with a pitcher of frozen lemonade and poured the entire content over Yami's head.  
  
"Holy---" Yami jumped at the immediate change of temperature. He felt his body morph once again into a feminine body.  
  
"Yep. Cold water does the trick." Joey gave a lopsided smile, which soon disappeared when he soon Yami's face in a scowl. "Uh-oh."  
  
"Joey Wheeler! You get back here!!!"  
  
Everyone watched with sweatdrops suspended by the side of their heads as Joey ran like a there's no tomorrow with Yami in hot pursuit.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Joey screamed. "Someone do something! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Come back here!!!" Yami somehow managed to get hold of a butler's knife that was raised above her head. Joey couldn't even look at her directly in the face because her third eye was glowing with heat that could have challenged the sun.  
  
Loyal to his friend, Yugi grabbed Yami's arm and held on stubbornly.  
  
"Calm down, Yami!" Yugi ordered, struggling to keep his grip. "Joey didn't mean it!"  
  
Yami's anger subsided slightly and she lowered her weapon. "Fine. BUT…"  
  
Joey gulped as Yami flashed him an evil glance.  
  
"If Joey ever do that again, he'll find himself in a world of pain."  
  
The blonde laughed nervously as Tea ladled hot water over Yami, returning her back to a boy.  
  
"Um…why don't we play a game?" Tristan suggested, trying to ease out the tension in the room.  
  
"Ok. What kind of game?" This new subject seemed to have caught Yami's attention.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Tea piped up.  
  
"What's that?" Yami's face clouded over in puzzlement.  
  
Yugi was astonished by the fact that Yami, the king of game, didn't know what truth of dare was, but decided not to make a big fuss about it.  
  
"It's when you chose 'Truth' or 'Dare'," Yugi explained. "If you choose 'Truth', then one of us asks you a question and you have to answer truthfully. If you don't, then you have to do a dare, which will be anyone we say. Of course, you can choose dare as well."  
  
"Sounds easy enough," Yami smirked. "Let's play."  
  
"I'll go first," Tea said. "Yami, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Yami was somewhat hesitant, but naturally concealed it with his confident expression.  
  
"Ok…" Tea giggled. "It's your reputation you're putting at stake."  
  
Now Yami knew he was in hot water, and this time it was a bad thing. Tea had suspected for some time that Yami had some feelings for Seto, and she wasn't hesitant to make a move that bring the two pawns together.  
  
"I want you to go up to Seto as a girl and give his the most romantic kiss of his life!"  
  
Everyone broke out in a fit of laughter except for Yami, whose face was turning several lovely shades of red.  
  
"As a girl?" Yami gawked.  
  
"Well of course." Tea snickered. "Unless you want to kiss him as a guy."  
  
Now Yami's face could qualify for a ripe tomato.  
  
"So? Are you going to do it, Yami?" Yugi was clenching his side from laughing too much and had tears streaming down his cheeks, as does Joey and Tristan.  
  
"I never back down!" Yami stomped toward the front door and indignantly exited.  
  
A bang was heard as the laughing ceased.  
  
"Do you have the camera?" Yugi asked impishly.  
  
"Yep!" Tea revealed a tiny camcorder from behind her back. "All set and ready to go!"  
  
"Now it's time to have some fun," Yugi rubbed his hands together evilly as the group fell into a round of ghastly cackling.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: AAAHHHH! I have to kiss Seto! On the mouth, too!  
  
YK: You know you want to…  
  
Yami: Psychology doesn't work on me  
  
Kero: Lemme try! (takes out a licorice and swings it in front of Yami) You are getting sleepy…very sleepy…  
  
Yami: …  
  
YK: Uh, Kero? That's a licorice  
  
Kero: Zzzzzz  
  
YK: Y'know, I think he hypnotized himself  
  
Yami: Guess I'll just have his licorice (reaches for candy)  
  
Kero(wakes up): DON"T touch my licorice!!!  
  
(dust storm arises)  
  
YK: (with her mallet) YK to the rescue!!! Oh, and R&R please! 


	9. Vial of Confusion

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! Sorry if this chapter is a bit OOC. I don't know why, but I tend to make the female side of Yami more emotional and…well…OOC! But the male Yami SHOULD have the same confident nature. Enjoy!^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Girls Days  
  
Vial of Confusion  
  
"I'll show them!" Yami mumbled indignantly to himself. "I'll prove to Aibou and his friends that I can accomplish such a dare. I am the king of games! Besides," he added quietly, faintly blushing, "kissing Seto won't be that bad."  
  
Just then, a car sped by, invading a puddle and splashing Yami. The boy sighed as he felt the tingling sensation and his body changing shape. Now, standing by the sidewalk is a multi-color haired girl in damp leather caked with mud.  
  
Unknown to anyone exact the reader, four spies followed Yami conspicuously. One of them, a petite teen, had on leather blue attire with a golden puzzle around his neck. The other worn a pink school jacket with a pleaded blue skirt and a camcorder in one hand. The last two were a brunette and a blonde, the first teen in a trench coat and his friend in his usual green jacket and jeans.  
  
"I can't wait till Yami does the dare!" the shortest member of the group whispered excitedly.  
  
"I know!" the girl replied with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey you two!" the brunette berated. "Pipe down! We don't want Yami to hear us!"  
  
The blonde nodded in agreement and gave a lopsided grin and the team continued to trek across the cement walkway.  
  
***  
  
Something was going to happen. Seto Kaiba could feel it in his bones. An excited shiver ran down his spine indicating that Yami was somewhere in his territory.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Seto Kaiba rushed to the door and skirted to a halt at the threshold.  
  
'Why do I have a feeling that it's Yami?' the young CEO thought silently as he unbolted the door.  
  
Dark Maple wood revealed a girl with soggy hair with golden bangs drooping around the frame of her face.  
  
"Yami?" Seto exclaimed in surprise. 'When did I become a physic?' he asked himself, but decided to figure that out later.  
  
"Hi Seto," Yami mumbled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"To do this."  
  
Yami stood on the tips of her toes, wrapped her arms around the stunned teen and covered his mouth with hers. Skin touched skin as Seto automatically embraced Yami around her waist. This took Yami by surprise, but she closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the moment. The kiss deepened as Yami pushed herself farther into Seto's hold. At last, the two broke apart, gasping for air.  
  
"W-what was that for?" Seto asked, staring at Yami with a hint of amusement.  
  
"It was actually a dare," Yami replied, retreating from the threshold.  
  
"Oh." Seto was slightly disappointed that Yami haven't done it on her own free will, but he took pleasure in the kiss anyway.  
  
The girl turned to left when someone grabbed her around the wrist.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Yami turned with surprise glimmering in her crimson orbs as she came face- to-face with Seto.  
  
"Tell me, did you enjoy it?"  
  
Yami felt her cheeks lit up and prayed that Seto won't notice. But the CEO saw and smirked mentally.  
  
"If you must know, yes, I did."  
  
Crimson met sapphire as neither spoke. The wind embraced the two in a invigorating hug then slowly drifted away.  
  
Seto's murmur broke the trance. "As did I."  
  
Without warning, he kissed Yami one more time on the lips---hard. Yami eyes widened in alert and impetuously shoved Seto into a wall.  
  
"We can't do this!" The game king cried in frustration. "It's not right! I'll become a permanent male in one month's time! Then what will happen?"  
  
"I'll still love you."  
  
Yami gasped at the whisper. It rang through her head like a thousand gongs, echoing from every nook and depths of her mind. She looked up to see…what? Hurt, love, lust…all mixed into two sapphire orbs. Taking a step back in confusion and perhaps horror, Yami turned and bolted out into the open gates, never looking back once.  
  
Seto heard one last sentence before she disappeared from sight. The words shattered his soul into infinite brittle piece.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, may our paths never cross again!"  
  
***  
  
"Uh, guys, I think we have a problem," Joey stated, although the situation of obvious.  
  
Yugi nodded in reply. "Things were going so well until Yami blew it. I hope he---er, she's OK."  
  
"I have a feeling that Yami's feelings and emotion change when she's a girl," Tea observed, chewing on a nail in thought. "It seems like she's more sensitive somehow."  
  
When the girl in pink looked up, she was confronted with three confused faces.  
  
"Er…never mind."  
  
"You have a point Tea," Yugi agreed, lavender eyes shining with understanding.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan gave a half-smile. "Maybe that explains why Yami's so girly-girl when ever he's, well…a girl!"  
  
That last comment earned him a bruised rib from Tea.  
  
***  
  
Yami ran blindly through the streets, not caring if she shoved others from her path. Amazingly, she found herself in front of the game shop and burst through the front door. Sugoroku glanced up in surprise as Yami scuttled upstairs, a fresh river of tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Yami, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
Yami ignored the elderly man's concern, stumbled toward her bedroom, and slammed the door shut. Sugoroku sighed and shook his head as he sensed that something must have happened between her and Seto.  
  
A pale streak of dandelion light streamed through the translucent glass, enhancing her golden bangs that fell idly around her face. Muffed cries emitted from the edge of the bed, where a lament girl dwelled.  
  
"Why did I do that?" Yami asked herself, hiccupping between words. "Why?"  
  
When no answer arouse, she got up and staggered clumsily toward the door, not concentrating on her sense of direction.  
  
"Guess I should stop wallowing in my sorrow. Seto and I were never meant to be together. Why try to change fate?" Yami gave a wry laugh as she entered the bathroom and twisted the hot water on brutally. More sardonic cackling ensued as Yami splashed the warm hot over her face. Clear, pure liquid blinded in with salted ones.  
  
"I think I'm going insane." Yami smirked ironically as more tears rolled down her eyes. Her heart felt empty, but there was no way she would show it. As she had learned long ago in Ancient Egypt, feelings only express weakness, and she is the prodigious game king.  
  
Descending down the steps, Yami turned toward the kitchen for a kettle of water. Sugoroku cast her a worried glance, but remained silent.  
  
'I really hope Yami will get alone with Seto again,' the game keeper thought, noting the red brims under the former pharaoh's eyes and flushed cheeks. 'I've never seen Yami like this before.'  
  
Sugoroku watched as Yami poured the hot content over herself and returning to a male. The king of games then trudged upstairs and abruptly stopped halfway.  
  
"Hey, grandpa! Do you need help with the shop?" Yami asked, seeming as though nothing has ever happened.  
  
"…Sure." Sugoroku was somewhat hesitant. Yami's demeanor was far was different to overlook. "Are you sure you're in condition to work?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami glanced over at the old man, then shrugged. "Oh, you mean the little accident with Seto. It was nothing, though I don't know why I made such big deal over it."  
  
"Suit yourself." Sugoroku sent Yami along to restock some more packs of cards, hoping to relieve the teen of his little confrontation.  
  
'Seto, I truly apologize for earlier,' Yami prayed silently. 'Please forgive me. It all happened too fast.'  
  
In the mansion by a window overlooking the town, Seto heard Yami's plead of forgiveness and whispered, "Of course you are forgiven, Yami."  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Sorry if I made any character's OOC. Also, I have nothing against girls, seeing that I am a girl myself. And I hope I didn't make Joey sound dumb or anything, because he isn't suppose to be. AND I apologize for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes.  
  
Kero: Please R&R for YK!  
  
YK: ^_^ 


	10. Plan

A/N: I don't own Yugioh, like how I don't own any other animas either. Also, sorry if I offended any Yami fans! I'm a Yami fan myself, but I'm always tempted to torture him for some strange unexplainable reason…  
  
Yami: That's because she's evil!  
  
YK: …Anyway, I'll try not to make 'Girl Days' sound so sick. Besides, this chapter won't be centered on Yami and Seto that much, so not to worry! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Girl Days  
  
Plan  
  
"Hi Yami!" Yugi gulped nervously as he stared into the eyes of his darkness. The boy and his friends had tried to sneak through the back door, only to be caught by a glaring Yami.  
  
"Where have you been, Aibou?" the game king asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Um…it was sooo nice outside that the gang and I decided to take a walk!" Yugi lied through his teeth, hoping that Yami would believe him…and ironically he did.  
  
"Oh. Ok," Yami returned to unpacking the boxes of dueling cards. "But didn't it just rain? I never knew you liked the dampness so much."  
  
"Er, well…I do now!" With that, Yugi shoved Tea, Joey and Tristan in front of him and scampered upstairs.  
  
"Whew! That was close!" Yugi wiped his brows with the back of his hand. "We can't let Yami find out that we've been spying on him."  
  
"You got that right, Yug," Joey agreed. "Yami knows a whole bunch of weird magic that he could use on us if he gets angry."  
  
"Yami would never harm us!" Yugi glared at the blonde, taking it as an insult to his Aibou. "Well, as least not me."  
  
"Where do you want me to hide the tape?" Tea asked, popping out a black rectangular shaped device from the camcorder.  
  
"I'll keep it." Yugi reached for the tape, only to be intervened by Tristan.  
  
"Um, maybe I should keep it, Yugi," Tristan offered, although it sound more like a question asking for permission rather than an opinion. "What if Yami finds it?"  
  
"Don't worry, Tristan," Yugi replied. "If I keep it, then it'll be more convenient for me to retrieve it when I need to blackmail Yami."  
  
"Hmmm…now there's a thought," Joey mused, eyeing the tape. "What should we make Yami do?"  
  
"How 'bout washing the dishes for a month?" Tea suggested.  
  
"Cleaning up our rooms!"  
  
"Doing the laundry!"  
  
"Baby sit all the kids in town!"  
  
"Wearing a dress as a guy!"  
  
A barrage of suggestions floated through the room, but Yugi soon controlled that with an ear-piercing whistle.  
  
"QUIET!!!" the quiet and innocent boy that we all know and love hollered above the commotion, scaring the pants of Tristan and Joey. Tea jumped backwards and nearly dropped her camcorder, which she managed to save.  
  
"Now, here's what I think we should force Yami to do." An impish grin crossed Yugi's face as he gestured for the group to advance forward. "But first, I'll need to make a phone call to the master of torturing…Mokuba Kaiba!"  
  
***  
  
Yami was setting new packs of cards into the display case when he saw Joey and Tristan trying to sneak the cordless phone upstairs. Of course, he didn't need to see to know it was they. The blonde and brunette had tried their hardest to be discreet, but unfortunately managed to knock over a chair, step on a rubber toy, and drop the phone.  
  
"What are you doing, guys?" Yami asked suspiciously, casting a frown towards the two teens that have been caught red-handed.  
  
"Uh, nothing Yami!" Joey rushed, gulping nervously. He didn't want to face Yugi's wrath if he was the one who blew up their little conspiracy.  
  
"That's right!" Tristan supported his friend. "The phone's not used for a bad cause! Especially not for calling Mokuba and asking for ideas to torture you!"  
  
"Well, if it's not for a bad cause, then OK," Yami gave a firm nod at the two teens who were sweating a pond of relief beneath their feet.  
  
The king of games watched with amusement as Joey and Tristan scurried up the stairs, clenching the phone as if it were a block of gold.  
  
***  
  
"Did you get it?" Yugi asked, the question more likely to be interpreted as a demand.  
  
"H-here," Joey passed the phone onto Yugi, who practically yanked his hand off.  
  
"Let me guess: you got caught." Tea sighed as she rested her forehead against her hand, which was propped up by her other arm folded against her body in an animated exasperation. "Figures you two can't do anything right."  
  
Joey and Tristan chuckled awkwardly, sneaking a glance at Yugi, who was too preoccupied with exploring the dials on the phone.  
  
"Hello? Is Mokuba there?" Yugi asked after punching in the Kaibas' number.  
  
A small voice rouse from the other end. "Speaking."  
  
"Hi Mokuba! This is Yugi!"  
  
The voice immediately amplified, both volume and immorality. "What's up, Yugi? Need ideas on torturing Yami, I assume?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Hmmm…let's see…" The younger Kaiba hesitated in thought. "How about if you compel Yami into wearing a pink, frilly apron with a pink dust pan and broom and make him clean up after you and the others?"  
  
"Great idea! Thanks!"  
  
"No prob! After all, I AM the master of torturing."  
  
Yugi hung up and flashed a malicious grin at his friends, whom in turn grinned back.  
  
"This is going to be fun---"  
  
A sharp rap at the door interrupted Yugi's sentence, and Yami poked his head around the white wood that made the entrance.  
  
"Hi Aibou! What are you hiding?" Yami asked, expression impassive as ever.  
  
"N-nothing Yami!" Yugi quickly kicked the tape Tea gave him under the bed and stepped in front of it.  
  
"…ok…" Yami sounded somewhat uncertain, but left Yugi and his friends alone.  
  
"Whew…" The entire group sighed and returned to their mischief.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami stood outside the doorway, momentarily forgetting about Seto.  
  
'Ok, Aibou,' the game king thought. 'What are you hiding? You know that you can't keep me in the dark for long…'  
  
~*~  
  
YK: (nervously) So…what do you think? I hope it didn't offend anyone, especially any Yami fans  
  
Kero: Why am I even here? I'm suppose to be with Sakura in CCS!  
  
YK: Hey, I need a narrator! That guy from DBZ quite, remember?  
  
Kero: Oh yeah…By the way, my monthly pay is up  
  
YK: Here you go! Ten boxes of Hershey bars, in cold, hard chocolate!  
  
Kero: ^_^  
  
YK: R&R please! 


	11. Cheerleading Frenzy

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! Also, I have nothing against cheerleaders, as you'll all soon see why. I 'borrowed' some stuff from Ranma ½, so I can't say I own the plot! (looks shameful) Sorry to keep everyone waiting so long! I'm been pretty busy. Anyway, please read and enjoy!  
  
'thought' or 'sarcasm'  
  
"speech"  
  
~*~  
  
Girl Days  
  
Cheerleading Frenzy  
  
The day was still fresh, with tranquility too brittle to interrupt. Yami was silently working in the card shop, restocking new packs of dueling cards. A trampling was heard thundering down the steps, awaking the entire household.  
  
'Aibou must be up now,' Yami thought to himself. Yugi was the one family member who had the energy and enthusiasm to do so.  
  
"Good morning, Aibou," Yami greeted before Yugi even entered the room.  
  
"Er, morning Yami!" Yugi never did find out how Yami can 'foresee' the future.  
  
"Breakfast is on the table," Yami spoke, smiling briefly at Yugi. "You need to eat something."  
  
"Actually, you're the one who never eats anything!" Yugi teased, receiving a smirk from his counterpart. "Anyway, you know how there's a martial arts contest this week?"  
  
"Yes." Yami was slightly confused at the immediate up bring of the topic.  
  
"And you know that Seto's competing?"  
  
Yami nodded, blushing faintly at the name. Yugi saw this is mentally smirked.  
  
"Well, I found out that every competitor needs a cheerleader, and Seto doesn't have one----"  
  
Seto blinked, as he suddenly realized what his light was implying.  
  
"No way, Aibou!" Yami glared. "I refused to become a cheerleader! I am the king of games, not some girl in a uniform with pompoms."  
  
Yugi sighed, the exasperation seeming to have an ironic frightening feeling to it.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to use this." Yugi retrieved a certain tape from behind his back and grinned maliciously.  
  
"What's that?" Yami practically stammered, his voice higher than usual.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Yugi could barely bite back his laughter. "Nothing at all. It's only a recording of you and Seto kissing." The smaller boy smirked at Yami's gaping mouth.  
  
"But of course, if you aren't willing to cooperate with me, I'll be forced to show this to everyone at school."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Yami nearly shouted, lunging for the cassette.  
  
Yugi merely stepped to the side and nodded his head. "Oh, I will, Yami. Trust me, I will."  
  
"Great." The game king sighed with agitation. "I'm being blackmailed by my own Aibou. Besides, I don't even know how to twirl a baton."  
  
"Don't worry. Tea can teach you. She took cheerleading when we were in middle school. And also, I'm not the only one who participated in this little scheme." Yugi wore an angelic smile, but if one examined closely, the halo was cracked and devil horns were growing out from the crown of red.  
  
Yami stared, then burst out of the shop. Yugi grinned evilly once more.  
  
"Boy, I sure feel sorry for the other," the boy commented, thinking about what Yami might do to his friends.  
  
***  
  
"No! I refuse to wear that!"  
  
A shrill scream pierced the mall's calm atmosphere. The customers near the custom's aisle wisely moved away, in fear of decreasing their immortality.  
  
'Why did I even agree to this?' Tea thought, shaking her head.  
  
Yami was currently a girl, who had censored all the cheerleading uniforms she picked out. To quote, she claimed that they were 'too showy and made he look like a giddy school girl'.  
  
"Yami!!! Choose something right NOW!"  
  
Yami jumped back in surprise. Tea rarely raised her voice, and when she did, well…let's just say that you'll be safer standing the middle of World War II.  
  
"But---" the girl was about to protest.  
  
"No buts, period!" Tea placed her hands on her hips like a mother scolding a child. "You will come out of this store with a uniform or you will NEVER leave the hospital again!"  
  
"Fine…" Yami grumbled. "But I still hate this…"  
  
Tea watched as Yami casually flipped a couple articles of clothes, all which were dropped on the floor. She caught the store employee glare at them and smiled apologetically. When she turned her attention back to her 'companion', she was faced with a stunning red garb with a golden dragon coiled on one side. The neck was designed with a Chinese collar, and the borders of the attire were trimmed in black silk.  
  
"Very…unique selection," Tea noted, unsure why Yami had chose this.  
  
"I like dragons," Yami shrugged, and walked over to the cashier. "Coming?"  
  
"Waite up!" Tea had to jog to catch up. 'At least Yami chose something,' the brunette thought as the uniform was paid and they stepped out of the store.  
  
***  
  
"Are you ready, Yami?"  
  
After their little shopping spree, Tea and Yami decided to begin Yami's training.  
  
Currently, Yami was seated in her usual leather attire watched Tea twirl a baton.  
  
"Now, hold it like this." Tea curled her fingers around the stick and whirled it expertly. "You try."  
  
Yami reluctantly held the baton in one hand and slowly began to rotate it in her hand. She was doing great, until she accidentally flicked it in the air and it landed on her hand.  
  
"Ow…" the multi-color haired girl moaned, rubbed her scalp.  
  
"You're…not exactly up for this, are you?" Tea commented, and then looked up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long day…  
  
Five hours later, Yami finally got the hang of twirling the baton. Now, Tea was trying to teach the game master how to hold the pompoms.  
  
"Ok, now watch." Tea held up her set of red and black shakers and recited a cheer. "S-E-T-O! Go, go! Fight, fight! Goooo Seto!" Tea released a punch for each word, making the red and black lengths of plastic bounce with a rhythmical beat.  
  
"You want be to do that?" Yami asked in disbelieve. "I do not plan to embarrass myself."  
  
Tea felt her face turn bright red.  
  
"What did you say?" the girl demanded. "I happen to like cheerleading!"  
  
"Sorry." Yami shrugged. "But I just don't see the point to this…sport."  
  
"Whether you like it or not, you'll still have to learn." Tea glared severely and resumed her tutoring.  
  
At the day of the competition, Yami stood by the side of the public battling ring, arms crossed and frowning. Half the male population were drooling (literally) over her new cheerleading uniform. She had to admit, she did look good, but not THAT good.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami started at the call. She knew that voice anywhere. Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing here?" Seto's features were placed with puzzlement, and Yami thought that he looked cute.  
  
'Cute…?' Yami silently berated herself to thinking such a thing. "I've come to cheer you on."  
  
Seto arched a perfect brow. "Really?" He spoke in a rather amused tone. "I must be blessed."  
  
'He doesn't seem to remember what happened last time we met,' Yami frowned. 'Oh, well. All for the best, I guess.'  
  
Yami smirked. "Don't get over yourself. My Aibou blackmailed me into this; I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him."  
  
Seto's heart fell slightly at the fact that Yami wasn't here for him. But he, of course, didn't show it.  
  
Just then the judge announced that it was time to begin the martial arts tournament.  
  
"Well, if you're going to cheer for me, at least wish me luck." Seto winked and strolled confidently toward the arena.  
  
"Luck," Yami replied monotonously. Secretly, she hoped that Seto would win.  
  
The first opponent Seto faced was a scrawny fellow with coerced skin and uncombed hair. He bounced back and forth on his feet, searching for a look place to attack.  
  
'Hmph. This kid doesn't look that tough.' Seto thought, giving the other fighter an overview. 'But of course, looks can be deceiving.'  
  
As it turned out, the supposedly fragile martial artist held quite a powerful punch. He threw the CEO a quick upper cut and then a jab in the ribs. Seto felt a jot of pain shoot through him, but there was no way he was going to back away now. Unfazed, he advanced toward his opponent.  
  
'He needs encouragement,' Yami thought, watching from the sideline. She saw the other fighter's fans shout words of support and made up her mind. 'Here goes nothing!'  
  
"Seto! Seto! He's our man! If he can't do it no one can!" Yami shouted, pumping her pompoms high into the air. "Go Seto! You can do it! Pretend that you're winning for Mokuba!"  
  
Seto turned in surprise. "Yami?"  
  
At that instant distraction, the opponent released a flying upper right, but Seto managed to block it.  
  
'Alright,' the CEO thought. 'Think of Mokuba.' Seto tried, but his thoughts kept reverting back to Yami. 'I'll fight for her than.'  
  
Seto threw a lightning kick in his rival's abdomen and ended with a karate chop to the neck. The challenger staggered back a few times, then fell to the ground, seeping into oblivion.  
  
The judge examined the unconscious man and stood up, raising Seto's arm in the air. "I declare Seto Kaiba the winner of this round!"  
  
"Yay! Seto won!" Yami cheered, jumping in the air and whistling.  
  
Seto grinned at her and gave a thumbs-up sigh. Yami grinned back and winked.  
  
Meanwhile, the next match started and Yami gawked at the name being called…  
  
*~*  
  
YK: Cliffhanger! If anyone can guess whom the next competitor is, he/she can decide on the next part to 'Girl Days'! Please write your answer in the review or e-mail me at www.yamiyugisan@yahoo.com Also, I'm so sorry if I've offended anyone with the cheerleader stuff and everything. I have nothing against cheerleaders!  
  
Yami: Who the next competitor?  
  
YK: Can't tell you.  
  
Yami: Please?  
  
YK: Nope^_^  
  
Yami: I won't tell the readers to R&R  
  
YK: (puts on puppy dog eyes) Pul-leez?  
  
Yami: Fine…please R&R for YK  
  
YK: ^_^ 


	12. An Unexpected Fighter

Meanwhile, the next match started and Yami gawked at the name being called…  
  
  
  
"And our next contestant is…Yami Motou!" The announcer blared through the speakers. A whisper rose from the spectators, as well as the fighters and their cheerleaders.  
  
"Hey, isn't Yami that kid who beat Seto Kaiba?" a voice spoke out.  
  
"I thought it was Yugi," his companion stated.  
  
"Nah. I heard that Yami's named the king of games," a third person voiced.  
  
Yami blushed slightly as the comments, thankful that no one knows about his girl ordeal. Meanwhile, Seto was glaring dangerously at the audience.  
  
"Uh, Yami? Please report to the arena!" the referee shouted into his microphone. "You have a match with Dikea!" The referee glanced around. "Also, we need Dikea over here as well!"  
  
Yami stood there, oblivious to the reality. Seto glanced at her, his brows arched in amusement.  
  
A myriad of thoughts ran through Yami's head. 'I never signed up…' Suddenly, something clicked. "Yugi!"  
  
"Yugi?" Unfortunately, Yami had spoken aloud in her and Seto had heard her. Before the CEO had a chance to ask, Yami had already left, scurrying to find her Aibou.  
  
"Aibou? Where are you?" Yami called through the mass of people. Several heads turned to stare at her, but Yami completely ignored them and concentrated on finding her little troublemaker.  
  
Suddenly, Yami spotted a crown of red and black above the crowd. 'There he is!'  
  
The game master strided over to the trio and faced a sheepish Yugi.  
  
"Uh…hi, Yami?" The smallest of the group tried, grinning embarrassingly.  
  
"Aibou, you have a lot of explaining to do." Yami glared at her counterpart and tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well…we wanted to see what would happen if you fought in the competition," Yugi tried to imitate Yami's serious demeanor, but to no avail.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Y'know…" Yugi nodded at the three behind him, all whom flashed Yami an apologetic grin.  
  
"Er, sorry?" Joey piped up, retreating from the unadulterated fury of a certain dualist who was about to release that anger any second now.  
  
"Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea…" Yami inhaled deeply to control his temper, closing his eyes, and reopened to reveal bloody crimson orbs, "I suggest you all run for your lives now if you want your heads to stay on your shoulders."  
  
"Hey, you guys?" Tristan back away as did the rest of the member. "I think that's our cue to get out of here."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Joey chuckled nervously. "Let's make like a banana sundae and split!"  
  
Yami watched as her light and minions dashed out of view, blending in with the flocks of spectators. Inside, her soul was brewing with rage. Never in her life had she been so…so…  
  
'So what?' A voice asked inside Yami's head.  
  
'I don't know. Just so….' Then Yami realized something. 'Wait. Who are you?'  
  
'Just your conscience. Everyone, even Yamis, have a conscience.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
"Yami and Dikea! PLEASE arrive at the arena right now!"  
  
The blare of the referee reverted Yami back to reality.  
  
The game queen sighed. 'Here does nothing. Aibou and co. are sooo dead.'  
  
Yami entered the girl's changing room, since she was currently a girl.  
  
'Shoot!' the dualist berated herself silently. 'I forgot to be a spare outfit!'  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
Yami started at the voice; she was unaware of any presence in the restroom.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Yami turned to find an elderly woman with faded blonde hair and a name tag with the words: Shelae Dolin, printed on it.  
  
'She must be one of the staff members,' Yam concluded, then spoke out loud. "Do you know where I can find a spare men's outfit? It's for…my friend. He's in the martial arts tournament."  
  
"Sure, dear." Shelea chuckled and led Yami over to a storage closet. "You can find what you need in here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, dear."  
  
Yami waited until Shelea left before entering the small room. Piles of clothes of every nationality hung in rows, and pairs of leather footwear lay prostrate against the walls. Yami flipped through a couple before selecting a sleeveless, black, leather top and a pair of tight black jeans. She then entered the women's restroom to change.  
  
Yami stripped herself of the awkward cheerleading uniformed that she loathed every so much and poured the cup of hot coffee she brought before arriving to the bathroom stalls over herself. The familiar sensation of body transformation sent of shiver down Yami's back; she'll never get used to it.  
  
The male Yami changed into the articles of clothes and stepped out of the stall. At that moment, a young girl wandered in and shrieked when she saw Yami.  
  
"Eek! Mommy! There's a pervert in the bathroom!"  
  
Yami was surprised at the words a youngster possessed, but didn't have time to register that for the girl had ran out of the bathroom and attempted to pull her mother in.  
  
"Honey, how can there be a man in the bath---" The mother stopped abruptly as soon as she saw Yami. "Oh my gosh…"  
  
Yami flushed deeply and hurried out of the bathroom with his head down. The mother lie against the doorframe, still in astonishment.  
  
'That,' Yami thought as he rushed toward the arena, 'is another reason why I need to kill my Aibou.'  
  
Seto grinned when he saw Yami stalking towards the ring.  
  
'So, he finally came,' the CEO thought, amused. 'But I should have know that Yami would never back down.'  
  
Yami stepped into the arena and stood there, glancing at the mass of people staring at him. His oppenet seemed to be delayed, so Yami gazed up at the beaming sun, incandescent against the cerulean sky. A breeze pasted, and her heard a female say,  
  
"Look! Isn't he cute?"  
  
"I know! He's totally gorgeous!"  
  
"Y'think he'll notice me?"  
  
Yami smirked at the comments, but slightly faltered at a familiar voice.  
  
"Mommy! It's that pervert!"  
  
"Hush, dear. It's not nice to call someone that. Say 'deranged sexual depraver' instead."  
  
Yami spun around to glare at the two, but mother and child had already left.  
  
The king of games sighed and returned to await the coming of his opponent.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the other competitor was still absent and the crowd was getting restless, so the referee decided to randomly choose an opponent.  
  
"All the fighters names will be put in a box. You'll reach in and pull out a name. That person will be your opponent," the referee instructed Yami, who gave a muted nod.  
  
The game king reached in and casually retrieved a slip of paper. He unfolded it and gasped.  
  
"Well?" the referee asked impatiently. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's," Yami hesitated, "Seto Kaiba." 


	13. Outcome

A/N: I don't own Yugioh Whao.it's been a while! Gomen Nasai for not uploading for such a long time! I'm been slacking. Anyway, enjoy! ~*~  
  
Girl Days  
  
"What?" Seto's face was contorted into absolute horror. "But I just fought!" he protested! "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba," the referee said, urging the CEO toward the ring. "But your name was picked and, by the rules, you have to fight." "You mean by the rule you conjured up five seconds ago," Seto muttered as he ascended upon the battling arena. Yami just stared at Seto for a good ten minutes, shocked beyond imagination at the 'coincidence' until the referee became slightly uneasy and climbed into the arena and poked Yami in the shoulder. Yami growled at the jab and glared at arbitrator, who cringed and whispered, "Uh.excuse me, but there's an audience out there and I'd really appreciate it if you'd start the battle." Yami continue with his 'death glare'. "The competition will start when you blow the whistle!" Yami snapped, whilst thinking, 'When this is over, I'll need to remember to challenge this. idiot to a little Shadow Game.' "Er, right," the referee retreated to the perimeter of the ring, inhaled deeply, and blew his whistle as if there's no tomorrow. "Aahhh!" Yami's hands immediately flew to his ears, as did Seto and many of the spectators. The game king sprinted over to the origin of the irritation and literally snatched the tiny instrument away. "WHY did you do that?" Yami spat. "I told you to blow the whistle, not break everyone's eardrums!" "Sorry?" The referee scampered back a good five meters away and called out, "OK! The battle between Seto Kaiba and Yami Mouto commences now!" The crowd roared their enthusiasm, and amongst them were whispers of: 'Aren't Seto and Yami rivals?' 'Yeah, Yami knocked the floor off Seto in a dual; think he'll do it with this?' Seto completely ignored the murmurs, and smirked at Yami. "Yami," he called, "You may be a good dualist, but I dominate when it comes to pure brute." Yami replied with his own trademark smirk. "You are forgetting, Seto, that in my past life, I was pharaoh and was trained by an elite group of combat teachers. Let's see you conquer that!" The brown-haired teen merely laughed as he swung his head back. "The better the challenge. Now, are we going to fight, or are you too much of a coward to attack?" "We'll see who's a coward, Seto!" Yami charged towarded toward his opponent in blazing speed that Seto was barely able to dodge his punch. 'Good.' The CEO with a wry smile. 'I got him flared up. Sooner or later, he'll make a mistake and this match will be over. I just.don't want to hurt him.' Meanwhile, Yami was advancing with a fury of punches. Seto was too busy defending himself to notice the game king's knee fly up and connect with his kidney. "And it looks like Seto's hit!" the referee blared into his microphone. Seto coughed and doubled over, but just for a second as he pulled his arms up to shield from Yami's attempt for his jaw. 'The sooner this is over, the better,' Yami thought. 'I have to keep this short and painless.' But due to his ephemeral mental-planning, he failed to notice Seto bring his fist up to strike him right on the temple. Yami moved his hand to the injury and felt something wet and sticky. Growling, he wiped the blood away and slowly gaited around Seto. "Give it up, Yami!" Seto spoke up, cautiously eyeing his nemesis. "Just admit I'm stronger than you. I don't want to hurt you!" "I've never backed down!" Yami called, his voice unwavering. "And I won't start now!" "Fine. Have it your way. But it's your healthy you're endangering." "Is that a threat?" The two fighters rotated around the ring, each surveying the other like a hawk. Suddenly, without warning, twin blurs collided in the center. Punches and kicks were exchanged, as well as other clever maneuvers in a desperate attempt to terminate the battle. Yami gasped as the wind was knocked out of him for a split second. Seto managed to release a blow to his chest, and it painfully stung his skin and muscles. In response, Yami was about to retaliate with an under- leg swing, when suddenly he felt a drop of water splatter against his skin. "Wha.?" The former pharaoh risked a quick glance at the sky and to his dismay and horror saw gray clouds abundant with rain. "Great, just great," Yami groaned, attempting to cover his head with his arms. But to no avail, as great droplets of nature's water descended upon him. The drops distilled rapidly much to the displeasure of Yami, who had a growing dislike for water, or any type of liquid for that matter. Seto watched with an amused smile as Yami frantically searched the arena for anything to take shelter under. "It seems that even the great king of games looses his posture sometimes," he thought, than realized he must have voiced his notion as Yami glared at him abrasively through crimson orbs. Yami was about to retort to the previous comment, when he felt his body jump into its metamorphosis. 'Oh no!" Yami yelled mentally. 'What am I going to do? I can't let everyone know that I can turn into a girl!' With no options left, Yami broke out in an impetuous ran and fled the arena, with a snickering Seto watching. Suddenly, a loud screech similar to nails running across a blackboard, only a couple hundred decibels higher, pierced the water-driven air. "Aack!" Seto involuntarily covered his ears and glared at the source of such racket. And what a surprise: it's the referee we all know and loathe. "Reminder to oneself," Seto muttered under his breath. "Sue the referee after this. nonsense.is over." "Ahem," the judge's face converted into a ripe beet. "Sorry about that ladies and gents. Er.it seems that Yami has left the ring, so I guess that makes Seto Kaiba the winner!" The crowd cheered, with an exceptional amount of boos for the people who passed the chance of buying KaibaCorps' stock and didn't strike rich. Amid the spectators, a little girl piped out to her mother, "Mommy! That pervert lost! Yippee!" "Now dearie," her legal guardin scolded lightly, "Remember what I told you. Don't call anyone a pervert." "Ok. How about a perverto?" "Sure, honey," the mother answer, whilst thinking, 'A perverto? Must be a new insult." Despite certain individual disappointments, others congratulated Seto and palpably asked for a free stock in between their 'genuine' happiness from the CEO. Of course, Seto ignored them and went off to find Yami. Leaving the crowd behind, the first place the elder Kaiba searched was the bathroom. Due to his unsurpassable intelligence(1), Seto had carefully deducted that it was the only isolated shelter Yami could have reached in the amount of time given. Without considering the consequences, Seto marched the women's restroom and found a girl with a mass of wet multicolored hair brooding by the sink. The girl didn't seem to notice his presence, so Seto discreetly progressed toward her. "Hey, Yami," the multi-billionaire whispered, a surprising tint of compassion erupting from his stoic voice. Yami's head jerked up and met Seto straight in the eye. "What do you want?" she sniffed and turned her head. Seto smirked, as an idea weaved through his mind. "Well, I was going to turn you back into a guy, but if you don't want my help." Seto turned to leave, and grinned inwardly as a hand reached out and stopped him. "Wait." Yami moved in front of Seto. "Fine, but I doubt you have hot water." The CEO smirked as he retrieved something from his pocket. After closer inspection, Yami found that it was a smaller portable burner(2) compressed into a neat square package. "This is something I invented for fun," Seto explained as he unfolded the apparatus and ignited the heat. "It's very convenient, especially when Mokuba and I go camping and are in need of warm water." When the tap water started to bubble in the cup that just happened to be in the bathroom, Seto switched off the fire and poured the cup over Yami. As before, the game king's cursed form departed and returned his masculine body to him once more. "Thank you," Yami replied monotonously as he prepared to leave the public facility. "Hold it." Seto protruded an arm out, cutting Yami's path off. "I did something for you, and now you must pay me back the favor." Yami groaned. "Figures there's a catch to this." Seto couldn't help but chuckle at Yami's look of dismal. "Ok, listen closely. Here's what I want you to do." Since Seto was blocking the doorway and during his attempt at whispering at Yami, with the additional traumatized expression on the game king's face, anyone who came in would have added two and two together.and get five. That's exactly what happened as two familiar figures approached the restroom. "Eek!" a shrill voice screamed. "Mommy! There's two homosexual lesbians making out in the girl's bathroom!" A scampering of footsteps was audible as both mother and child watched in shock at the scene being played before them. Seto, aware that he and Yami's actions were interpreted falsely, quickly explained, "No! It's like this---" "Get away from me!" the mother screamed whilst slapping Seto with her purse and fleeing the scene with her child. "I'm calling the authority!" "Great going, smart one," Yami retorted and glared at his 'companion'. "At least I'm smarter than you," Seto shot back, cobalt eyes flaring a lovely blue. "And who won that marital art's match?" "It was raining!" Yami protested. "If you remember correctly, I turn into a girl!" "Excuses, excuses."  
  
As the tournament continued, Seto Kaiba was announced the victor and donated the prized money, which was a good $10 000, to the game shop. The young CEO claimed that he had nothing better to do, but Yugi and co. knew the real reason. Before he left, Seto smirk and turned towards Yami. "Yami, don't forget the little favor you own me."  
  
~*~ (1)=I was being sarcastic, if you didn't notice Seto: But I really am a genius YK: .  
  
(2)=There's no such thing, at least not to my knowledge  
  
YK: Sorry if this chapter's short! Yami: Am I being blackmailed again? YK: Uh.maybe. But it'll be funny!^_^ Yami: . YK: Oh, and for the readers of 'A Moment in Time', I must apologize. The next chapter I wrote was stored on my other computer, and it decided that now would be a good time to crash (sobs) So, it'll be awhile till I upload the next chapter to that fic. Sorry! Yami: Please R&R for YK and tell her to stop torturing me YK:^_^ 


	14. Dining Dilemma

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! And I don't own any ideas from 'Fresh Prince' either, as you'll all soon  
see. MWAHAHAHA!!!  
Yami: I hate it when she's gets like this. I always get tortured...  
YK: ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami!" Yugi's scream echoed throughout the game shop, snapping the game king out of his   
  
light snooze.  
  
"What is it, aibou?" a groggily voice asked, as its owner sank back into the mountain of pillows.   
  
"There's a letter from Seto!"  
  
Yami jerked up. "Let me see!"  
  
Yugi laughed light-heartedly and couldn't resist a bit of teasing.  
  
"Oooo...is it a love letter?"  
  
"No!" Yami blushed as he ripped open the enevelope. It's contents were:  
  
  
'Dear Yugi and Yami Mouto,  
  
You are all invited to a banquet I'm holding tonight at the Kaiba Estate.  
  
You're little friends may come too. Be here at 7 and dress formally.  
  
Seto Kaiba'  
  
  
"Yay! A party!" Yugi cheered as he grabbed the phone to spread news of the invitation to his friends.  
  
Yami remained impassive, his featured contorted in thought.  
  
'Great' the former pharaoh thought. 'Seto probably wants to set his plan into action. Guess I'd better prepare  
  
for the ultimate humiliation.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
At 7 sharp, the doorbell chimed at the Kaiba mansion. The double doors opened to reveal  
  
five formally dressed teens standing by the pourch.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow at the group in front of him, carefully harnessing a laugher that was  
  
to seep out any minute.  
  
Tea was wearing a cocktail dress and a rose brooch. Tristan sided with a black tux complete with a  
  
tail that reached his ankles; Seto silently commented that he made a pretty good imitation of Pegasus'  
  
guards. Yugi fitted into an idigo vest, a blue tie, and leather pants with a hint of bellbottoms.  
  
Joey...well, Seto wasn't sure where Joey got his outfitt, but it seemed as if he just threw it  
  
together in the last minute. A golf shirt with a crooked polkadot tie and blue jeans sure made  
  
the word formal sound good. Last but not least, Seto turned to Yami and almost burst out in amusement. He had expected Yami to come as a male.  
  
But it seems his thoery was proven wrong. Seto merely smirked as the multicolor haired girl flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Unlike everyone else, Yami wasn't wearing her favorite color blue or any leather material. Instead,  
  
she wore a rosy pink skirt cut slanted and a silk, white, sleeve-less blouse and a pink jacket that  
  
she hang back as a cape. But Seto had to admit, she looked pretty good.  
  
"Aibou made me wear it," Yami mumbled when she noticed Seto staring.  
  
Seto swallowed the urge to fall down and laugh his head off and lightly coughed.  
  
"Welcome to my home," he said, leading them to the dining room. "I'm glad you could all make it."  
  
'Especially with the show I'm, or rather, Yami, is going to put on for you,' he silently added.  
  
"Have a seat. Dinner will be served in a minute." Seto gestured at the chairs, then discreetly  
  
motioned for Yami to follow him.  
  
Yami groaned inwardly, but reluctantly complied.  
  
Once they were alone, Seto glanced at Yami and smirked.  
  
"Did you memorize the tasks I asked you to do during dinner?"  
  
Yami growled at the tone of voice used. She definitely wasn't his slave.  
  
"Yes, but just wait, Seto. I'll get you back for this."  
  
Seto sniggered and brushed by Yami, heading for the dining room.  
  
The former pharaoh bit back the anger to smack the CEO across the face as she tried to calm herself.  
  
Just when she thought that her spirit was tamed, a voice intruded.  
  
"Hey Yami!"  
  
It was Joey.  
  
"What do you want?" Yami shot the blonde a soul-piercing glare. She was on low-tolerance and  
  
levity will just not do.  
  
"Er..." Joey retreated a bit and held out a slip of paper. "Here. This is from Yugi."  
  
Yami glanced it over, waddled it into a ball, and threw it at Joey.  
  
"I refuse to do such--such---insolent actions!" she snapped as she felt her third eye glow.  
  
"Whoa! Easy there, Yami." Joey held up his hands and back away.  
  
When Yami's anger decreased and her third eye vanished, Joey decided to risk it.  
  
"I don't know what's writin' on there, but Yug said he'll show everyone the tape of you and Seto kissing if  
  
you don't do what it says."  
  
The blonde dualist quickly continued as Yami shot him her 'Say-that-again-and-I'll-killing-you-slowly-and-painfully' look.  
  
"Besides, it can't be that bad!"  
  
Yami growled and reminded herside to kill her counterpart right after she was done with Joey.  
  
Joey gulped then dashed off to the dining room in a panic.  
  
Sighing, Yami retrieved the crumpled up paper from the floor and began memorizing i!t. She would really like  
  
to keep her and Seto's 'relationship' personal.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Man! Look at all the food!" Tristan exclaimed, surveying the French crusine with a hungry eye.  
  
"I'll say!" Joey practically drooled as he leaned over the plates to allow a sniff. "Mmmm...dibs on the beef!"  
  
"Dibs on the chicken!" Tristan towered over the chicken and inhaled palpably.  
  
"Dibs on the meatballs!"  
  
"Dibs on the craneberry!"  
  
"Dibs on that white, creamy stuff!"  
  
"Dibs on the---"  
  
Their conversation was cut short by Tea, who pulled them back by their collars whilst wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
  
"You guys! Don't stuck your nose in everything! The rest of us want to eat too, y'know!"  
  
"Ok, dinner shall begin now." Seto announced as he sitted himself at the head of the table.  
  
Tea and Yugi was seated on one side of the oak table, while Yami, Joey, and Tristan sat on the other side, in listed order.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"This is really good," Yugi commented, forking at his chicken and an unknown red sauce. "How's yours, Tea?"  
  
"Four stars!" the girl agreed, popping another piece into her mouth.  
  
Yami herself wasn't eating very much, since a) she doesn't eat, and b) she was probably disgusted  
  
at the way Joey and Tristan were devouring their meals. One thing's for sure: those pair of mocho man don't  
  
even chew their food.   
  
"Don't you even chew?" Yami voiced her thought and eyed the two boys grimly.  
  
"Nah. Tat or yur stomak ta do (that's for your stomach to do)" Joey answered, unfortunately with  
  
his mouth full and shooting bits of food straight for Yami's face, much to her displeasure.  
  
"Er...sorry, Yami," Joey flushed as Yami glared at his severly whilst trying to whip off  
  
ham and craneberry juice from her cheeks.  
  
Seto suddenly tapped his glass with a spoon and Yami knew what was coming.  
  
Everyone abruptly stopped eating when Yami smacked Joey upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Geez, Yami, why'd you go and do that?" Joey rubbed his head sorefully and glared at Yami.  
  
"I said I was sorry for getting food on you face!"  
  
Seto coughed, and Yami mumbled something.  
  
"What was that, Yami?" Joey asked, forgetting the previous attack.  
  
"Nothing," Yami muttered and started at her plate, suddenly interested in a slice of tomato.  
  
"Yami, why don't you repeat that to Joey a little LOUDER?" Seto more likely ordered, stressing the word 'louder'.  
  
"I said, 'Seto Kaiba is the best dualist in the world and he can beat me anytime'," Yami said monotonously,  
  
continuing to stare at her plate.  
  
All the guests, except for Seto, at the table gaped, disbelieving the...unexpected statement.  
  
"What do you mean, Yami?" Joey asked. "You mop the floor with Seto every time."  
  
Yami remained quiet, taming her anger.  
  
But Yugi seemed to know where this is going, and he deliberatly called his dark's name.  
  
"Yami."  
  
Yami groaned, then said loudly, "I love Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Again, everyone at the table was horrified, except for Yugi, whom was stiffling a laugh.  
  
"Man, are you ok, Yami?" Tristan asked, feeling Yami's forehead. "Hmm...you don't have a fever..."  
  
"I feel fine!" Yami pulled away from Tristan's reach and crossed her arms.  
  
Seto ran a hand through his hair, careful to get Yami's attention.  
  
THe game master sighed and ruffled Joey's hair.  
  
"Good boy. Heel."  
  
"W-what?" Joey sputtered. "I'm no dog! And watch the hair!"  
  
Yugi rubbed his Millennium Puzzle and Yami went up to Seto and kissed him on the mouth.  
  
Everyone except for Yami laughed as Seto's face turned beet red.  
  
Seto glared and tapped his glass with a spoon.  
  
Yami slapped Joey upside the head.  
  
Joey glared,"Hey!"  
  
Yugi called his aibou's name.  
  
"I love Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Seto coughed.  
  
"Seto Kaiba is the best dualist in the world and he can beat me anytime."  
  
Yugi rubbed his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yami went up to Seto and kissed him.  
  
Seto ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Yami ruffled Joey's carefully combed and gelled hair. "Good boy. Heel."  
  
Seto tapped his glass with a spoon.  
  
Yami, confused with the procedure, bursted out the first instruction she remembered.  
  
"Seto Kaiba is the best dualist in the world and he can beat me anytime."  
  
Seto tapped his glass with a spoon again, this time glaring at Yami.  
  
Yami, who's overwhelmed with orders, stood up in a panic and kissed Seto, mistaking it with Yugi's instructions.  
  
Yugi called his counterpart's name, and Yami, in an impetuous act, ruffled Joey's hair.  
  
Finally, Yami couldn't take it anymore. Sounds of tapping against glass, his name being called, deliberate coughing, all echoed  
  
in his skull and threatened to burst.  
  
"Stop it!!!"  
  
The crimson-eyed girl slammed her fist on the table and glared at her audience.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! I'm not some sort of slave, and I am SICK and TIRED of getting blackmailed every two seconds!"  
  
In a huff, Yami staked out the door, kicking her fallen chair on her way out.  
  
Silence reigned for a while until Seto spoke, staring after the double doors.  
  
"That...didn't go very well."  
  
  
~*~  
YK: I must give credit to the T.V. show 'Fresh Prince' for the dinner idea  
Yami: Poor me...  
YK: Don't worry. At least I didn't make you say "Woof!" and act like a doggy  
Yami: ...Gee, lucky me  
YK: Now, what do you say to our dear, dear readers?  
Yami: Flame YK and make her stop torturing me!!!  
YK: No! That's not it! (confiscates Yami's chocolate bars)  
Yami: My chocolate bars!  
YK: Now, what do you say?  
Yami: Please R&R for YK (adds in a whisper) But still flame her!  
YK: I heard that! Now say goodbye to Mr. Cholocate!  
Yami: Nnnooooo!!! 


	15. Forgive and Forget

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! YAYYY!!! And sorry if it's sort of bad, but I just wanted to get it over with. 0.o Enjoy!^_^  
  
~*~ Girl Days  
  
'How dare they!' Yami thought angrily as she ran down the road and of the Kaiba property. 'As if being a girl wasn't enough, I'm being teased and tantalized by Seto and my own aibou!' Due to her irate reflection, Yami soon found herself in front of the game shop moments later. She slammed open the door, stomped up to her room, striped herself of her attire, and stepped into the shower. Turning the water on full blast, Yami felt the familiar tingling sensation denoting the gender change. He sighed as he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the hot, stinging massage. "Does everyone make their job to be my life tormenter?" Yami muttered standing arms folded across his chest, staring at the bath's humid wall in thought. "Just what 'till this curse is over. I'll---" But Yami never got to finish his threat, for he was interrupted by a very familiar voice, or rather, voices. "Yami!" "Yo, Yami!" The game king groaned inwardly as he turned off the shower hose, grabbed a towel, and made his way downstairs. "What do you want, aibou?" Yami all but demanded and glared, still annoyed that his light blackmailed him and interrupted his shower. "There you are, Yami," Yugi cried, then flushed and flashed his counterpart and apologetic smile. "Er.I'm really sorry about what happened at dinner. It was my fault; I should know that everyone, even you, have their limits." Yami's glare softened, by he didn't want to let Yugi go that easily. "Hey man, you OK?" Joey clapped the former pharaoh on the back, almost knocking him over. "No, I'm not alright." Cold crimson eyes heated by anger net Joey's blue ones. "I've been blackmailed three times in two days, I'm cursed as a girl, and I'm very low on tolerance." "Whoa.," Joey held up his hands in defeat and backed away behind Yugi. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to have a word with my aibou." Joey chuckled nervously as he retreated toward the front door and managed to wave at the violet-eyes friend. "Uh.later Yugi." "Bye Joey," Yugi replied, watching the blonde teen bolt out the door. "Now then, we shall proceed with the issue," Yami stated, glaring at his light. "W-would what that be?" Yugi asked, even though he already possessed the answer. Now he knew what others felt like under Yami's bone-chilling glare. "You know perfectly well, aibou. Why are you making my life difficult?" Yami snapped, losing to his anger. "I-I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't think I'd hurt you that much! Please forgive me!" Yugi was on the verge of tears. Strike that; a flood erupted as the little hikari cried his heart out and pleaded for forgiveness. Yami, who had never made his aibou cry before, now felt guilty and tried to comfort the poor boy. So he embraced Yugi lightly and waited for him to dry his tears. "A-are you still mad, Yami?" Yugi sniffed, looking up at his dark. The game king sighed. "No, I guess not. Let's just forget the whole thing." Yugi immediately brightened and Yami couldn't help but smirk at the sudden change of mood. "Ok!" Suddenly, the phone rang, startling the former pharaoh. "Moshi, moshi (hello) game shop," Yami said, picking up the receiver. There was a brief pause, until a stiff voice answered. "Yami? Look, I'm really sorry for all the trouble." "Oh, I'm sure you are, Seto," Yami taunted angrily. "You seem to be making a career out of torturing me." The game king was about to slam the phone on Seto when a whisper emitted. "I love you." Yami's eyes bulged. "W-what.?" But all he received was the dial tone. The shocked teen dropped the phone and literally stared at it for five minutes. Yugi, with the ever-so curious mind, decided to investigate this dazed-out event. "What did Seto say?" Yami continued to stare until Yugi dumped a cold bucket of water down his back. A shivering, drenched girl emerged, sputtering and fuming. "Aibou! Why did you do that for?" "Sorry, Yami. But that was the only way I could think of to snap you out of your little trance." "Oh." "So?" Yugi prodded. "What did he say?" "Uh, he said---" Just then, the phone rang again, saving Yami from the deadly interrogations of her hikari. Yami made a mental note to send the person who invented the phone some flowers and pray to the gods every day. "Hello? Game shop." "Hi. Is Yami Mouto there?" "Speaking." "Well, Yami, good news! The curse of Jusenkyo Spring will nullify itself in three.two.one." Before Yami could even comprehend what the caller from the accursed springs said, she changed back into a guy. "You will never be cursed again!" the Jusenkyo tour guide cheered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have 6,578 calls left to make." Before he hung up, Yami thought he heard the guide muttering something about how people were dumb enough to fall into the springs anyway. "So you're free from the curse?" Yugi asked, bubbling with excitement and hopping up and down. "Yeah." Yami murmured, briefly wondering if a certain CEO will still like him if he was permanently a male. "Uh, earth to Yami!" Yugi waved a hand in front of Yami's face to catch his attention. "Yoohooo!" "Aibou, I'm going to pay Seto a visit," the game king muttered absent- mindedly. ".OK." Yugi answered. "But if you're planning to kill him, can you give me his trench coat?" "No way!" Both dualists turned to see Joey standing in the doorway. "I want his trench coat!"' the blonde argued. "No! I called it first!" Yugi countered. "So there!" "But I like blue!" "Too bad, so sad!" Yami stared at the two quizzically, and then strolled out the door. Even from a block away, he could hear the convulsions of Yugi and Joey. "And here I thought those two can at least act like eight year olds," Yami grumbled as he headed toward the Kaiba mansion. *** "Yami! What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked. "Is Seto here?" Yami peeked behind the younger Kaiba. "No. He just left for the game shop. Why?" "He did?" Yami practically shrieked, then coughed. "Well, when he comes back, can you tell him that my curse is gone?" "Sure!" *** Yami walked alone in the streets, barely noticing the moody weather above him. Ironically, it began to drizzling. "Ha!" the pharaoh crowed. "You can't turn me into a girl anymore!" He soon regretted saying that for the light drizzle turned into a thunderstorm. The incessant rain was so strong that he could hardly see his hand. Only a massive blanket of ugly gray decorated the atmosphere. Yami groaned as he continued his way home. But he didn't notice that someone else was trapped in this maelstrom until that person slipped and landed flat on top of him. "Hey!" Yami was about to protest when he got a good look at the person's face. "Seto?" "Huh?" Seto looked down to see Yami gazing questionably at him. "Yami! What are you doing out in the rain? And how come you're not a girl?" "I was making my way back to the game shop. And the curse wore off." "Oh." The only sound audible was the sharp pattering on the rain colliding with the cement road. Yami and Seto lay there, unsure of what to do. That is, until Seto made the first move. Cupping Yami's face in his hand, he planted a light kiss on his lips. Yami gasped in surprise. "Uh.Seto, you do realize that I'm a guy, right?" the game king waited anxiously for the answer, fidgeting slightly under the CEO's weight. "Yeah, I know," Seto flashed an abashed smile. "To tell you the truth, I like you better as a guy." "Really?" Yami's crimson orbs light up with a glint of hope. Tilting his head up, he returned the kiss. That was good enough for Seto. The brunette grabbed Yami's waist and landed a long passionate kiss, which Yami happily returned. Just when they were about to go farther, a high, all-too-familiar shrill pierced the air. "Eeek! Mommy! It's those lesbians again! And they're making out!" Seto and Yami turned to find the little girl and her mother under a large umbrella gaping at them. The mother grabbed her daughter's hand and marched off in rain. "Come along, dearie. Don't you worry, mommy's going to sue all the lesbians in the world!" Both dualists sweatdropped, then returned to their.love session. "I love you Yami," Seto whispered. "I love you too, Seto."  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Whoa.that's the first time I wrote something like that.and sorry if it's kind of bad; I just wanted to get it over with (0.o.) And the lil' trench coat argument goes to the author/authoress who wrote about the fic about everyone wanting Kaiba's trench coat (sorry I can't remember the name.) Yami: It's the last chapter!!! The torture ends! YK: Think again. I'm starting a new fic! Yami: .what's it called? YK: Er.I'm working on it Yami: And you still have to finish your other fic YK: Well, it's not my fault that the entire chapter I worked on got deleted! Yami: Yes it is YK: . (to readers) please R&R!^_^ 


End file.
